Soul Stain
by Elexis
Summary: *THE FINAL CHAPTER IS UP!* please review! if ya like it, book 2 will come ..gore, and cursing. they face the biggest threat for...peace? what? please r/r. please?
1. Default Chapter

Elexis' only serious fic!!!!!!!  
  
I don't own any of the characters except Elexis. Those characters belong to their rightful owners (jiggly monkey).  
  
ME?! SERIOUS?! GASP! SHOCK! HORROR! PSAG! Don't worry, Ill go crazy again after this.there ARE some funny points in this, though. SOME. But first let me introduce my fan character.ME! And I've SUDDENLY BEEN OVERCOME BY THE URGE TO WRITE SONIC STORIES. I'm NOT A SONIC FAN. WHY?!  
  
Name: Elexis (last name unknown)  
  
Age: 16  
  
Gender: f  
  
Species: Vampire  
  
Abilities: martial arts, muscle strength, DETERMINATION, VERY independent, some magic power...swords.good with her clawed hands.  
  
Description: 6'4, mainly black attire, black tank top, black pants, has a red clothe across her shoulder and chest and flowing on back (like a cape on one side) tall black boots.muscles, short, spiky hair, wears black glasses to cover glowing eyes (whitish color) skin color is blue. Well built. Three finger on her hand that are claws. She dislikes the ignorant IMMENSELY. This pertains to more people than you may think.  
  
Background info: born as a human.her parents abandoned her at 8, leaving her on the street.a dangerous place. She thrived on handouts and herself. Her parents hit, punched, and slapped her even to the pint on drawing blood. They were always drunk. Therefore she did not continue school. No matter, she was made fun of and gawked there anyway. She completed her education in a library, obtaining an IQ of 240. When she turned 12, was chosen by a supernatural force (God?) to rid the world of its ignorant brood that are most things, and was transformed into a vampire. The transformation took days. Very painful, too. LIES: SHE DOESN'T MIND THE SUN, DOESN'T SLEEP IN A COFFIN, CAN EAT HUMAN FOOD *ONLY* if the situation requires her too. (MAINLY FEEDS ON SOULS OF THE DEAD THAT CANNOT COMPLETE THEIR DESTINIES) NO FEAR OF CROSSES (WEARS ONE), GARLIC (though bad breath is a result _) or any other myths out there that pertain to a vampire.  
  
OKAY! Lets get this started:  
  
Characters include:  
  
Sonic  
  
Tails  
  
Robotnik  
  
ME!!!!!!!!  
  
Knuckles  
  
Rouge  
  
Shadow  
  
She slept in an alleyway. It had been a long day. Her whole life was of pure survival. Grab what you can and run, she was taught. She spent the whole day fighting off gangsters, crack heads, and other such unpleasantness found on the street of a city that seemed to have been the victim of many catechisms. Her blue skin had a glow to it. Not a bright glow, but it could be seen in the dark with a trained eye. She loved her aloneness. No one to plea for her affection, to spend a lifetime with her. She never was one for that kind of emotion. She never craved it. She would be fine on her own, though the thought of having a roof over her head was not a terrible thought for her. She didn't need anybody, but the house would be a good thing for her. Even if she would never get this, she could take perfect care of herself on the street.  
  
"Yo! That be MY newspaper you sleepin' on!" a gangbanger yelled.  
  
The girl woke.  
  
"Since when?" she replied.  
  
"Since NOW!"  
  
He drew a gun at her.  
  
"Why do you make such a big deal out of nothing? There's another one right over there."  
  
"I 'dun want that one! Move aside female!"  
  
"I don't think so." She got up from her rest and approached him, showing no fear. She quickly kicked the gun out of his hand and he fell back, barely standing. He looked up to see her approaching again, and hitting him hard. She threw the gun away.  
  
"I'll give you a choice. Run, or I will consume your soul before the sun rises."  
  
He laughed.  
  
"What? Your outta your mind! You lunatic!"  
  
"I'm warning you."  
  
"Yea', go ahead..WARN me! HAHAHAH-"  
  
She presented her the three clawed fingers on her hands. She mauled him with no mercy. Blood spilled and spread all over, including on her own attire. She tore his soul from his body with no effort. After meeting his wretched fate, she opened her mouth and let in a gulp, consuming his soul, which had taken the form of a white wisp. The girl prayed forgiveness and resumed her slumber. The blood on her clothing and on the street dissolved into the street like water, going unnoticed by a passing crowd.  
  
Meanwhile at Robotnik's lair...  
  
CRASH!!!!!!  
  
Knuckles had apparently invaded Robotnik's lair to reclaim the mater emerald taken by Rouge.  
  
"#$%@!!! GIVE IT BACK!" He yelped.  
  
"Its MINE. Go back to the sewer where you came from!" she yelled back.  
  
BANG!! CRASH!!! Tables were being smashed, chairs broken, it was natural Jerry Springer.  
  
Shadow steeped in.  
  
"C'mon! Just give up!"  
  
Knuckles glared at Shadow. "Never!"  
  
SMASH!!  
  
Rouge lunged at Knuckles, throwing him out a window, breaking it.  
  
"I'LL BE BACK, $@$#@!! AND FROM HERE TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH, TO THE DEPTHS OF THE OCEAN, I WON'T REST UNTIL I RECLAIM THAT EMERALD!!"  
  
Rouge laughed. "We'll see about that."  
  
"Hmph. I could've don't THAT." Shadow snapped.  
  
"Uh-huh. Whatever."  
  
"WANNA SEE?!"  
  
Shadow dove for Rouge.  
  
Again the smashing and the banging started.  
  
Robotnik was quietly working on another project of filthy DOOM when the banging upstairs destroyed it.  
  
"N-n-noooooooooooooooooooo!!! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!" Robotnik stomped upstairs.  
  
"WHAT THE #$#@ ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"  
  
Shadow blinked and glanced at Rouge . "Ummmm."  
  
Rouge just stood there. "Uhhhh..."  
  
Robotnik sighed. "Never mind. The less I know about your little frat house shanagins, the better. I'll just get myself out of here for awhile WHILE YOU FIX THIS PLACE UP." He walked outside.  
  
Rouge sighed. "This is all YOUR fault!"  
  
Shadow snapped back, "Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
CRASH! BANG! SMASH!!!!!!!  
  
Robotnik cringed.  
  
It was mid morning by now, and the sun was slightly above the horizon, revealing the filth of the city.  
  
Robotnik simply walked. The early morning commute was in progress. He somehow blocked out the honking horns and shouts emitting from the cars. School children screamed as they met friends, high schoolers were either acting juvenile or doing the homework that was due that day that they never did. Somewhere, tough..Sonic was spying.  
  
"I bet he's up to no good again." Sonic said.  
  
"I think your right." Replied Tails.  
  
They sat on the top of a building, and no one really seemed to mind.  
  
Robotnik continued his walk, coming across the very alleyway that the girl slept. He stopped and turned to her.  
  
What in the world is this? He thought.  
  
Her blue flesh and three clawed fingers was what caught his eye.  
  
Very interesting. She looks of some use to me. I wonder....  
  
He looked around. The red clothe that hung behind her right shoulder was over her face. He took a chance and lifted it, revealing her blue face, the black sunglasses, her short, black, spiky hair, and her gold earrings. He didn't bother taking the glasses off,  
  
SWEET MERCY! What have I found? Hmmm..maybe I can do some experiments on this one. Maybe get her to work for me? I should at least try. She may prove useful.  
  
And with that final thought, he picked her up and carried the sleeping vampire back to his fortress. Despite his physique, carrying her wasn't TO terrible a task. He opened the door to his fortress to find the place still in horrible condition. He let out a deep sigh.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to clean this place up?!" He asked.  
  
"Yes, doctor, but you see...well..ROUGE SAID I DID IT!"  
  
"Shut up!!!" Rouge said.  
  
"Its both your fault. I want this place cleaned!"  
  
"Whatcha got there, Eggman? Your new girlfriend?" Rouge taunted.  
  
"No..I found her on the streets. Come have a look at her. She is a very peculiar creature.human..thing."  
  
Shadow and Rouge approached.  
  
"Blue skin?" said Rouge  
  
"Clawed hands?" said Shadow  
  
"Neat boots!" said Rouge with a hint of enthusiasm in her voice.  
  
"Well, anyway," Said Eggman "I'm going to put her in a bed upstairs so she remains sleeping.hopefully. Then, I'm running some experiments on her."  
  
Rouge giggled. "What SORT of experiments?"  
  
Eggman glared. "Listen, right now I've no time to waste with you and your perverted minds."  
  
Robotnik went up the stairs and stopped half way up.  
  
AND REMEMBER, BY THE TIME I COME DOWN.THIS PLACE MUST BE SPOTLESS!!!"  
  
Shadow and Rouge both signed and decided to get to work.  
  
Meanwhile.back on the streets.  
  
Sonic and Tails pondered what Robotnik was doing when he took the girl away.  
  
"Maybe...a long lost relative?" Tails said.  
  
"No.something else.'sides, all his relatives are bit off edge."  
  
"Yeah." Tails said.  
  
Knuckles approached them.  
  
"Yo, Kunckles, what's up?" Sonic said.  
  
"Eh," he replied. "That bat girl tossed me out the window of Eggman's place.and now I have to go back sometime and seek MIGHTY VENGEANCE."  
  
"Do you think Eggman's behind stealing the master emerald?" Tails asked.  
  
"I have no idea. Knowing Rouge, she probably just took it because she wants all jewels."  
  
"True, but I think we should check it out."  
  
Back at Robotnik's place..  
  
Robotnik starred. He was sitting in a chair next to the bed on which the girl was sleeping.  
  
Noticing her blood and dirt covered face, he grabbed a rag and a bowl of warm water. He wet the rag in the water (where else? hehe) and rang it out. He began to remove the stains on her face.  
  
The girl yawned. Robotnik gasped. Within that simple yawn he saw fangs.  
  
My GOD. Could this be..a vampire I have captured? No.she IS a vampire. I know it. I'd better be more careful.  
  
Minutes past. Then an hour. He wanted her to wake. His mind began to wonder. He remembered back when Sonic had messed up all the opportunities to have a kid. (AoStH reference-I've never seen it to save myself from the stupidity, but I've read summaries.)  
  
His anger toward Sonic grew. Every time he attempted to have a relationship with another, Sonic was there to stop it. And all of his carefully choreographed plots! All gone. His mind came back from his haunted memories when he heard the girl begin to awake. She let out a loud yawn and stretched. She turned to Robotnik.  
  
"What?! Where am I?! Who are you?!" She appeared ready to fight.  
  
"Whoa! Calm down. Its alright." He replied.  
  
To be continued.VERY SOON!! PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED TO KNOW IF I SHOULD KEEP THIS GOIN!!!! MEATS OF EVIL!!!! 


	2. Soul Stain

Everyone! Say it with me! Only Elexis belongs to me, characters from the sonic world are not mine. The story is, though.  
  
And thanx to those who gave it good reviews!! Much thanx!  
  
The story continues..  
  
  
  
"What do mean, I'm NOT scared!"  
  
"I can see that." He said with a hint of fear in his voice. "But please, do have a seat."  
  
"Not until you tell me what you want with me."  
  
He sighed. "I just.well..ok. Well, at first, I brought you here so that I could use you as an experiment and perhaps have you serve as a minion to me. But then-  
  
"WHAT?!" She immediately pounced at him with cat like agility and pinned him against the wall with her fore arm against his throat.  
  
"I WON'T be used like that! Who do you think you are, God?! For your arrogance, I will consume your soul right here and now!"  
  
He struggled in her strong grip.  
  
"Please, let me down and I'll explain!"  
  
"What is there to explain?"  
  
"So much. Now please let go."  
  
She gave him a curious look. "No, I don't think so. Explain yourself NOW."  
  
She pressed her arm harder on his throat."  
  
He gagged. "Ok. I (ugh) had been observing you while you slept and (ugh) I began to remember all my previous failures in terms of relationships (ugh) and I just wanted you to allow me to adopt you as my (ugh) kin. (ugh)  
  
Her grip still held tight.  
  
"What?! No.People think I'm 16, but I'm old enough to be your oldest ancestor. I am 3000 years old. I've seen everything through the ages. Eternity is relentless." She paused briefly. "When I when I was first chosen to be the creature I am, I did not contemplate that I would be here as long as I have. Taking in the souls of those who have serve no purpose on the planet but to pollute it with their ignorance. I was beaten as a child, even to the point of drawing blood. My parents we both druggists and were drunk every minute. I was made fun of at school. My education was completed in a library. My parents kicked me out at 8 for no reason. I know better now. I know that I need no other being except the immortal one to uphold my existence. I know I can do better on my own. I need no one."  
  
"Sorry to hear that but, (ugh) please let me down."  
  
She sighed and released him.  
  
"Now," he said rubbing his throat that now had a mark on it from the girl's tight grip. "What is your name?"  
  
"Elexis. I have no last name. At least I don't know mine. And who wants to kn-"  
  
The window broke and Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails came through.  
  
They all stood in their normal fighting stances.  
  
"Release the girl, Eggman!!" Sonic yelped.  
  
"And where's that $#$$%in' bat girl?!" demanded Knuckles.  
  
"What?! I-" Robotnik knew this was the worst time for them to show up.  
  
Sonic went after Elexis and tried to pick her up, then went after Robotnik.  
  
"What? Don't recognize me? Don't you know who I am?! I'm Sonic the Hedge-"  
  
She released herself and went on the attack.  
  
"I don't care who you think you are, put me down and get out!" She swiped Sonic with her claws, drawing blood. She fell to the ground and got up quickly.  
  
"This man is a devil! He deserves to die!" Tails explained to Elexis.  
  
"No!" Robotnik yelled. " You don't understand!"  
  
"DIE!" Sonic yelled as he went after Robotnik. Meanwhile, Knuckles was tracking down Rouge and Shadow. There were a few crashes and bangs heard from upstairs, but it was nothing major. Knuckles ran back upstairs with the master emerald in hand. He than joined the fight against Robotnik. Robotnik wasn't unarmed, though. He grabbed a gun from behind him and fired it at everyone except Elexis.  
  
Elexis was more furious than she had been in ages. The unneeded violence. The ignorance. The pitiful workings of their mortal minds. She was drunk with rage. She knew who Robotnik was, but both Robotnik and Sonic with his crew were demonstrating their ignorance of each other. In a pure act of fury, she ran unyieldingly at everyone, hitting all of them with her deadly claws. Blood was everywhere. She had relinquished control of her sanity. But now.everything was still. The noise had stopped, and the violence was over. She had ended it with no effort, just pure fury. And now, the now tamed entities lying on the floor, yet not dead, were the product of an anger that unlike any other from an unknown force. It was as though it was instilled in her. Flowing threw her veins. It was difficult to explain what she felt.  
  
She walked the blood stained floors, observing her victims. They were all still alive, she sensed their souls still trapped in their shells. Sonic finally got up. He managed to walk over to her.  
  
"Y-you've made a powerful enemy." Was all he could muster the breath to say.  
  
"I can say the same to you. But I don't insist on being your enemy, as you would rather do." Elexis replied.  
  
Sonic limped his way out of Robotnik's lair with Knuckles and Tails following him leaving a trail of blood. Rouge and Shadow remained downstairs and didn't give in to their curiosity to find out what had happened. All they could do was wonder.  
  
Robotnik regained consciousness. He still remembered what happened. He sat up with a scar across his face and chest. He looked over at Elexis who was starring out the window, she appeared to be ready to jump out and leave.  
  
"WAIT!" He managed to say. "Don't leave me like this."  
  
"Time will heal you." She said.  
  
"No. That's not what I meant."  
  
"If you are implying that I stay with you for YOUR desires, I'm afraid I find that unacceptable, and I must leave."  
  
He huffed to gather breath to speak. "Don't go."  
  
"Why should I stay? My job is done here."  
  
"I told you already." He fell back to the ground, too weak to stay up.  
  
She took time to think about what he said. He took back the minion thing, and replaced it with an affection to become his daughter.  
  
"No." She said. "That is against what I believe and what I want. I want serenity.to be alone. Not having to deal with ignorant creatures that pollute this world. I strive for solitude. Solitude is a golden thing in a world where the rotten ones far outnumber the beautiful ones. Myself and God is all I need and want out of this life. Nothing more."  
  
She began to climb on the windowsill when Rouge and Shadow walked in.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Shadow exclaimed.  
  
"What happened here?" Rouge said in a slightly angered tone.  
  
They both looked at Elexis on the windowsill.  
  
"YOU! You did this, didn't you?" Shadow was angry. Though Robotnik had him cleaning up a mess, Shadow knew that he respected him.  
  
"Yes, I did. But it was for a cause." Elexis said.  
  
"WHAT cause?!" Rouge said.  
  
"Never mind that. No one knows that. I trust no one with that business. They will spread it around and then the people of the city will attack me, and I will be forced to kill them all, no matter how much I try for peace."  
  
Both Shadow and Rouge were about to attack her when they thought about what had happened to Sonic and the others. So they stood back. She again began to make her out the window.  
  
"NO!" Robotnik moaned.  
  
Elexis turned around once again with a stern look.  
  
"Please, don't do that."  
  
"Stay." He huffed.  
  
She sighed. Night was beginning to fall. She hadn't eaten in 24 hours. Robotnik had been healed of his wounds, and the time had been passed getting Elexis NOT to leave. She felt a sudden prompted that she should. This prompting was not her own. She didn't want to be here. She'd much rather be alone. Independent. Free.  
  
Suddenly, just out of no where, she coughed up blood. The blood soaked into the floor and disappeared. Blood dripped from her mouth in a heavy flow.  
  
"SOUL! I need a soul! The hunger." She fell to her knees.  
  
She began to attack Rouge, then Shadow, then Robotnik. She was hard to restrain. She couldn't be restrained. Robotnik held her down with all he had.  
  
"OFF!! I MUST FEED!!" She broke free of his grip and was out the window in a second.  
  
She stalked the city. Robotnik quickly ran out and desperately tried to chase her down, but was unsuccessful. The night wore on. He went back to his fortress in an attempt to sleep the night threw. He figured he might find her in the morning lying around like he did before. It was difficult to sleep. But that night continued.  
  
Still no sleep. He got back up and went out. His eyes were not quick to adjust to the dark. The light from the moon shown bright that night, making it a bit easier for him. He walked until he almost tripped over something. He stopped and looked down. A corpse. She had to be near. He heard a quiet snoring sound behind him. He turned to see. It was her! But now what? He knew the consequences of bringing her back to the lair. Robotnik looked over and saw that daylight was beginning to break. He needed to make a decision fast. He snatched her from the ground and headed back. He knew this wasn't the wisest thing to do, but he panicked.  
  
At last he arrived back. He put her where he had put her before. He then sat in a chair and watched. What was going to happen when she woke up? He looked out and saw that another busy day was beginning. Elexis woke up.  
  
Back at Sonic's home, the three "heroes" found themselves sitting around the table for breakfast.  
  
"What are we going to do about that girl?" Tails asked.  
  
"I have no idea." Sonic replied. "We can't just let her run lose, though. People are getting hurt. She needs to die."  
  
"Are you sure?" Tails went on. "I mean, it's natural for vampires to be bloodthirsty monsters. Does that give us a right to kill her? I mean, most of the people that she 'takes their souls' from are bad people."  
  
"But she's hurting them."  
  
"But Robotnik's bad, look how many times you've hurt him." Knuckles butted in.  
  
Sonic realized his hypocrisy.  
  
"Whatever." Was his answer. "I'm still going to teach her a lesson."  
  
Knuckles sighed. "You know, what you think isn't always right. I'd say let's just forget it."  
  
"What if WE get killed next, huh?! Then what?"  
  
Knuckles stayed quiet.  
  
"Well, if you insist, Sonic. I think I know how to get rid of her." Said Tails.  
  
"How?"  
  
"There's a temple nearby. It's famous for large number of vampire murders there. And the only reason the vampires died was because of the sword that's there. The people got a hold of it and used it mercilessly. The sword is known for consuming the souls of its helpless victims. It has powers no one has ever heard of. It can manipulate the mind to strike fear into your heart, as if it has a mind of its own. If you have that, it means you enemies are as good as dead. Legend claims that a vampire over 6000 years ago trapped a soul in it to kill the scum of the earth when the world went corrupt."  
  
Sonic jumped up in excitement.  
  
"Well, where is it?"  
  
"Not far," replied Tails. "Its right there in the mountains." He said as he pointed into the mountains about a mile from town. I've got a map."  
  
They headed out after eating.  
  
  
  
Elexis once again peered around the room and immediately knew where she was. She glared at Robotnik.  
  
"Why have you brought me back here?!" she snapped.  
  
"I need you here."  
  
"Stop bringing me here! I've other things to do."  
  
She headed toward the window again.  
  
"No. Please. I.."  
  
As she peeked out the window, she saw Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails headed for the mountains. She knew what they were up to.  
  
"MY GOD!" Was all she said and in a flash, was gone.  
  
Robotnik ran downstairs.  
  
"Shadow! Rouge! Come on! We need to get going!" He grabbed his mecha. Shadow and Rouge tried to squeeze in.  
  
"OW!"  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"GET OFF MY HEAD!"  
  
"YOU MOVE FIRST!"  
  
"NO, YOU!"  
  
"BOTH OF YOU MOVE! The only reason I got this is because I'm only human. I'm not as fast as you. Now lets get going."  
  
"Where to?' asked Rouge.  
  
"The mountains. We're following Elexis."  
  
"Your that determined not to lose her, huh?" said Shadow. He remembered Maria.  
  
"Yes."  
  
With that, they headed off. When they got to the foot of the mountain, they found a trail of blood.  
  
They had gone the right way. As they followed, the trail of blood grew thicker. The source was yet to be found.  
  
At last they approached the top. The temple rested snuggly in the mountains. Perhaps one of the most beautifully constructed ever built. The outside was a light gray color, made of stone. Looking around, streams of cloth with strange symbols on them flowed down from the top, each in a different color, appearing in the following order: the first was black, then blue, green, purple, and at last, red. The symbol on the red flag matched the one on Elexis'. Pillars guarded the entrance. The height of the building was about 45 feet high.  
  
As they entered, they saw the interior was decorated with stained glass windows. Everything was made of blue and white marble. This was the hallway to the main room where the sword lay. The pictures on the windows depicted a swarm of creatures similar to Elexis slaughtering what seemed to be evil people. One of the creatures held a sword that was depicted as a holy icon. The same picture appeared in every window. The blood trail continued into the main room. The room was enormous. Pillars held the structure up. The room was a circle shape, except for the end, where Robotnik and the others saw Elexis, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. Elexis was the source of blood. It dripped from her mouth.  
  
Sonic saw Robotnik. "GET OUT OF HERE! YOU'VE NO BUSINESS TO CONTEND WITH HERE!"  
  
"Yes, I do." He got out of his mecha and approached Elexis. Then he saw behind Sonic the alter which held the sword. It was nothing fancy. Just white stone shaped into a square. Sonic grabbed it and pointed it at Elexis. She was unafraid. Sonic felt a sudden feeling of fear with the blade in hand. He dropped.  
  
"Sonic! What are you doing?! Finish her!" Yelled Tails.  
  
"I-I-I can't." Sonic said.  
  
Sonic fell to his knees. The sense of fear overwhelmed him. He tried to fight it.  
  
"Don't fight it." Elexis said. "Its better that way."  
  
Knuckles picked up the blade and charged at Elexis. Robotnik started after Knuckles, but it was too late. Or was it?  
  
The blade broke when it hit Elexis. She still stood.  
  
"What kind of demon are you?!" Knuckles yelled.  
  
The blood from Elexis' mouth was absorbed into the sword. No one said anything. Everyone stood silent in shock. The blood healed the sword. Elexis picked up the sword and pointed it toward herself.  
  
"Elexis, NO!" Robotnik tried to snatch the sword away.  
  
"ARE YOU ENJOYING THIS? IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT FOR ME?! KEEP ME UNDER THIS RUSTING THAT IS MY LIFE?!" She yelled.  
  
Robotnik backed off. For the first time in years, a tear streamed down his face.  
  
"You don't understand." She said.  
  
"What's not to understand? You're an evil demon and you must be stopped. Its that simple." Remarked Sonic as he rose from the ground.  
  
Elexis plunged the sword into her chest. Blood spilled everywhere. It spread all over the marble floor.  
  
"This..isn't..suicide as you may think.(ugh)." She huffed. "This sword..is my ravenous soul ..manifested into a holy (ugh) weapon. I am the sword." She fell to the ground in her own blood. A burst of blue energy covered both Elexis and the sword, and exploded. After the blue energy cleared, all that was left was the sword in a pool of blood.  
  
Everyone was quiet. Finally Robotnik approached the sword. He bent down and picked it up.  
  
Elexis, he thought, I'm sorry.  
  
He felt the urge to put it back in its rightful place. As he obeyed, he knew it was her telling him to do so. It was her in there. That powerful weapon.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
Author's notes: This will likely become a series of stories, each will take off where the last one ended. The plots might get more intricate as well. PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE! IT WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED! 


	3. Night Walker

Book 2: Night Walker  
  
*Ahem* I still don't own any of the Sonic characters. I have and I never will. Unless.*grabs a rubber hippo* haha! *Runs*  
  
The characters involved remain the same.  
  
"History abhors a paradox." -Raziel , Legacy of Kain, Soul Reaver 2  
  
  
  
Sonic sat alone in his room, still in denial about what happened at the Temple. He still wasn't even sure what happened. Somehow, he wished that he had inspected the Temple further. All he saw was the stained glass pictures, the cloth in front of the Temple, and the alter.  
  
Tails was in the same condition. Unsure of everything. Lost.  
  
Knuckles wasn't any different. It remained quiet around the house for a few days. The occasional "Hi, how are ya?" Was the most conversation that passed. This would soon break, as they were unaware of the upcoming events.  
  
******************  
  
Robotnik sat, reading a large book. He was checking the history of vampiric beings. He was desperate to know what just happened in the Temple. He found nothing.so far.  
  
"Man, put that down. You haven't moved in two days. Do your feet still work?" Asked Shadow.  
  
No answer.  
  
Shadow gave him a bop on the head. "HEY!"  
  
Robotnik shook his head, coming out of his trance. "Wha-? Oh, hello Shadow."  
  
Shadow sighed. "Don't give me that crap. You haven't moved in two days!! What the #$#S is wrong with you?"  
  
"I dunno. ..But I'm thinking of going back to the Temple."  
  
Shadow didn't know what to say. He just walked away.  
  
Robotnik turned back to his book.  
  
He read:  
  
VAMPIRE HISTORY  
  
'7000 years ago, the rise of the vampiric race came about. They lived peacefully until the humans. The vampires were despised by humans merely because of their thirst for blood. Genocide followed. Vampire corpses were shown off as trophies.  
  
After the storm calmed about a millennium later, 2 vampires remained. The first, Calypso (before her death by humans), went on to create a powerful blade to seek vengeance. Not only vengeance, not Calypso knew the destruction humans would bring about. She created it to "cleanse the world." She also told prophecies, none of which are known. And, so as to augment the sword's power, she sealed a soul inside it. A vampiric soul. According to many painting, drawings, and whatnot, this soul's reconnection with the blade is to bring about a new era of vampirism. Not the old blood sucking, sleeping-in-the-coffin kind. More of a breed of power that will either make peace with humans, or obliterate them. That's all that is known. The sword still exists in a Temple in a desolate location. As for the other vampire, archeologists say he was seen trying to infiltrate a human home and was killed.'  
  
He looked up from the book. He had the pieces of the puzzle figured out, at least he thought he did.  
  
"Shadow, Rouge, we're going back to the Temple." Robotnik said as he jumped in his mecha.  
  
"WE'RE?" Said Rouge.  
  
"Yes, WE."  
  
She sighed, but she went along with it.  
  
Once again they approached the foot of the mountain. Something was strange, though. Robotnik peaked over the edge of his mecha. Blood. The trail of blood was still there. Funny how it stuck to the ground while any other blood soaked into the ground and disappeared. Nonetheless, they continued to follow it.  
  
As they neared the Temple, a strange wind blew. The Temple had a more dreadful appearance to it than it did before. They hesitated to make entrance. In front of the entrance, they noticed their path was impeded by a large, heavy door. It was not previously there.  
  
"Great. Just great. Now how do we get in?" Sighed Robotnik.  
  
"Oh, don't give up so easily. I doubt if I can break it. Why don't you just use that Vol-" Shadow stopped in his words as the door swung open. It finally opened fully, revealing the darkened interior. It was close enough to cut off sight from anything as near as three feet away. They walked in, still following the trail of blood. Strangely, the blood glowed. It was only a flicker, but it was better than nothing. They followed it into the room were Elexis dwelled. There the blood trail yielded. They entered the room and a gate came quickly down, blocking their exit. The room lit up with torches that burned unusually bright in each crevice of the room.  
  
"My God." Rouge uttered.  
  
A wall in front of them was drenched in blood. It formed letters. The letters formed words. It read:  
  
'Soon the day comes when I will haunt the night. I will pass unknowingly threw out my victims' locus.'  
  
"Let us in, Eggman!" Come a plea from behind. Robotnik and the henchmen turned. It was Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles.  
  
"I'm not the one who closed it! To be honest, it closed itself!" Robotnik replied.  
  
"Uh-huh. Very funny." Said Knuckles.  
  
"I'm serious!"  
  
"It's true." Said Shadow. "None of us closed it."  
  
The Temple vibrated violently. The gate blocking the path fell and Sonic and company entered. The Temple continued vibrating.  
  
Soon after, the vibrating halted. A heavy sense of dread fell over them all. Robotnik knew the sword was present.  
  
"It's the sword." He muttered.  
  
"Elexis?" Tails asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Sonic read the bloody words.  
  
"She's still alive, isn't she?" He asked himself.  
  
  
  
The sense of dread became heavier upon them.  
  
Robotnik approached the sword.  
  
"Elexis."  
  
The dread became despair.  
  
Shadow fell to his knees.  
  
"Does anyone else feel that? This.despair.it's almost overwhelming."  
  
Robotnik nodded. "We all do, Shadow."  
  
"Hey, guys, come look at this mural." Tails said with sense of fear in his voice.  
  
They all left their trances at walked to where Tails was. Robotnik jumped out of the mecha.  
  
"What IS this? Oh God.." Rouge was shaking.  
  
The mural depicted the obliteration of anything that currently inhabited the planet and had shared in causing damage to it. Humans were burning, animals like Sonic that could walk and talk were dying. And yet, amongst this madness, there was a certain feeling of peace. Six lines drifted in the sky among light. However, the lines also wore chains around them. The genocide below was by the creatures that resembled Elexis. One of which wielded a sword that was definitely the one that was Elexis. The sword appeared attached to its holder.  
  
Once again, the despair grew upon them. Sonic, Shadow, Tails, and Robotnik fell to their knees. The broken gate suddenly flew threw the air and blocked their exit. There was no where to run now. No going back.  
  
The Temple shook again. This time, though, a figure appeared behind Elexis. It was female. Her skin was blue, she had long, black hair, and a large blue robe flowed over her down to the floor. Her eyes shown a bright white that glowed, like those of Elexis, though she wore glasses over them. On her back was a set of gigantic, black, feathered wings. She looked at the intruders.  
  
"W-who are you?" Knuckles worked up the courage to say.  
  
"My name," said the figure, "is Calypso."  
  
  
  
Now what? Youll have to wait to find out!! Feel free to e-mail me with any questions or comments you have. I don't bite...much.. 


	4. The Rising

Book 2 Chapter 4: Rising  
  
Guess what?! I DON'T OWN THE SONIC CHARACTERS!! HAHAHA!!! Elexis, however is MINE!! MINE MINE MINE!!  
  
  
  
"Our futures are predestined."- Kain, Soul Reaver 1  
  
********************************************  
  
  
  
"CALYPSO?!" Said Robotnik. He was in pure shock.  
  
"What? You know who this is from reading all those books, don't you?!" Remarked Shadow.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So...TELL US!" Snarled Sonic.  
  
Robotnik was too surprised to speak. Calypso just stood. She raised her arms and Elexis hovered to her grip. Sonic and the rest then knew who she was. She made the sword and bound Elexis to it.  
  
"Why did you trap us here?!" protested Knuckles.  
  
She held her head high. "Because there must be some to witness this glorious moment on the horizon. This great moment in vampire history. I need you to spread the word of the vampiric uprising and the mortal downfall. "  
  
"What? What are you going to do?! SPEAK YOU OLD %$^$$!" Shadow dove for her, too confident. Calypso slashed him with her clawed hands.  
  
Calypso let go of the sword, letting her float in mid air. The sword started to change shape. She molded around like clay. Faster she spun, causing a red blur to cover up the forming lump. The red blur popped, and Elexis, in her vampiric form, dropped to the floor. She was not awake.  
  
"ELEXIS!" Shouted Robotnik. He started after her. Rouge held him back.  
  
"DON'T, YOU IDIOT!" She spoke harshly. She let go and he stood still.  
  
"It has begun. Be aware that this is no act of evil. It is for the better of this rotten world." With those final words, Calypso disappeared. Elexis still remained on the floor.  
  
"Well..now what?" asked Tails.  
  
"I don't know." Rouge said.quietly.  
  
The sense of despair set in heavier than ever. In the air, these words sounded, " The time draws near..." It echoed threw out the entire Temple. The gate that had impeded their path was gone.  
  
"HEY! I think we can go!" Sonic said, running for the exit, but he returned soon.  
  
"What? What's.." Said Tails.  
  
"The door shut." Sonic said miserably. "It just shut."  
  
"There has to be a way out of here. We haven't explored the whole Temple yet."  
  
The haunting words echoed again. It was Elexis' voice. But her body didn't move an inch.  
  
"What about Elexis?" Robotnik questioned.  
  
"Just keep 'er in the mecha." Sonic said, who was more than expecting that question to arise.  
  
Robotnik put her in the mecha, and set it so it would follow him.  
  
"Lets go." He said. But before they took their first step out the door, Elexis awoke. She stood up but said nothing. She revealed that she, too, had acquired large, black, feathered wings. Her eyes were no longer covered. Her eyes glowed like Calypso's, maybe brighter. She disappeared. Blood poured to the floor.  
  
"LET'S GO." He said again, but this time he sounded more panicked. The words echoed again. After they all took their steps outside the room, it instantly shut. There WAS a good thing, though, in all this. The hallway was not as dark as it was when they entered. It was not as if a light was on, but it did show them their path.  
  
They made their way cautiously down the seemingly endless hall. A faint scream in the distance. No one could decipher whose it was. Calypso or Elexis. Their voices where familiar in some instances. The kept going until they reached a door. Blood on the door. Shadow opened it. A sigh of sepulchral air escaped the inner chamber. The room was well lit and decent in size, about half the size of the main room. They explored.  
  
The room started to vibrate and that sense of despair became overwhelming for everyone. Shadow and Tails seemed to have trouble standing straight under the weight of it. The scream was heard again. Then the words.  
  
"Forget this room. If we're going to get out alive, we'd better keep going." Rouge said.  
  
The door in front of them was, again, covered in blood. Sonic shoved it open. The scream and the words were getting louder.  
  
"You think we should go this way?" Robotnik asked.  
  
"Of course, this is the only way available for progress." Knuckles replied.  
  
Opening the next door revealed Elexis and Calypso. Elexis was sitting on her knees on the floor with the sword going straight threw her. Calypso stood there.  
  
"Is this the (ugh) destiny you wanted for me?!" Elexis groaned.  
  
"Destiny is inevitable. I do not plan destiny. Give in." Calypso said, walking closer to her.  
  
Elexis pulled the sword away from herself. She screamed in agony. "No. My soul will not consume it's own soul." And she threw the sword away. She took in some heavy breaths and...they disappeared. They were nothing but entities of the past. The words were repeated. They echoed relentlessly. Silence came over. There was but one door in front of them, so they had no choice but to go threw.  
  
And there they were. Both Elexis and Calypso. Calypso was dead, lying on the floor. Blood streamed everywhere. The room looked like a chapel, without the seats. A huge stained glass window stood behind, depicting a scene as if a new beginning.  
  
"She told me to." Was all Elexis said. With that, she raised her dark wings, raised her blue arms in the air, and a blue wisp rose from Calypso. Her soul. Elexis put her arms down. She appeared to have consumed the soul. And with that, the whole Temple trembled violently. Stones fell from the ceiling. Elexis fell to her knees, hands over her face in pain. More blood. The breaking of glass was heard behind them, then in front of them. The large window with a new era depicted shattered. Behind it was..nothing. Nothing at all. It was black. Shards flew everywhere, one piercing Knuckles in the left arm. It went right threw. He screamed in agony. Robotnik tried to flee, but the entrance in which they arrived was now blocked by a large demon that cannot be described. It let out a loud roar faded, as is it was being pulled back from existence.  
  
Horror.  
  
There was no escaping.  
  
The place went pitch black and still. Lightening flashed and illuminated Elexis for a brief moment, still on the ground. Seconds later it flashed again, Elexis was now standing. Then was hovered in the air, her black wings in full bloom. The room remained dark for a few brief moments. Then, the black void that previously occupied the area behind the stain glass turned into a blinding light. Elexis followed into it.  
  
"That may be our only chance." Said Rouge as she began walking toward the light.  
  
"She's right." Robotnik followed her, leaving the mecha behind.  
  
The rest soon joined them. Knuckles at first had trouble moving, but he got over it.  
  
Walking threw the light did nothing. It merely took them back to the main room where they started. But this time, they noticed the bloody words were gone. Elexis was there, standing by the sword, her own ravenous soul. She lifted it in the air, and the sword looked as though it was inseparable from its master. She stood still in front of them and said nothing.  
  
Sonic began to approach her, slowly. She raised the sword and pointed it directly at the center of his face.  
  
  
  
To be continued in chapter 5: Dark mists. COMING VERY SOON. 


	5. Dark Mists

Chapter 5: Dark Mists  
  
You know the routine by now.  
  
"We each play out the parts fate has written for us. Free will..is an illusion." Kain, Soul Reaver 1  
  
  
  
Sonic stood still, hoping to avoid the blade. The despair returned. Tails, Sonic, and Robotnik dropped to their knees. They began to weep. Not tears, blood.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO US?! STOP THIS NOW!" Cried Sonic.  
  
She kept a straight face. "Witness the end of an age, and the dawn of a new era. The planet refuses to shrug off the ignorance of your species." She faded away. A black mist filled the room, taking away all sense of sight and sureness from everyone.  
  
"We have to find her!" Rouge demanded.  
  
"Oh yeah, and how do you suppose we do THAT?" Robotnik said sarcastically. "If you haven't noticed, we're all on tip of the most overwhelming despair and we can't see a $%$in' thing!"  
  
"SHUT THE @^$% UP!"  
  
"Both of you, SILENCE!" Shadow snapped. "Come here. Follow my voice."  
  
They stumbled around the room. Alas, they all finally found where Shadow was.  
  
"There's a door here." He said, feeling around.  
  
"Where'd that come from? It must be a trap." Said Tails.  
  
"That's not true. Vampires don't go around laying traps. It's below them." Robotnik uttered. Shadow opened the door. They had finally found a way out of the Temple. They all had a new look of hope in their eyes..for the time being. They saw Elexis standing about twenty feet away. She walked forward.  
  
"I imagined you'd be here sooner."  
  
"What? What do you want with us?" demanded Knuckles.  
  
"I want nothing from you."  
  
"So.you find our pain amusing?"  
  
"I never said that. However, if you would have learned your history well, you would know why."  
  
"I'll take that as a 'yes'."  
  
Elexis pointed to the city. "Now.look what you have done to our home. Whatever is left of us serves you. I will restore the natural order, vampires prey upon humans."  
  
"Just YOU? ONE vampire. Heh. I don't think so." Sonic said, a little too over confident.  
  
"Sonic, do you ever just shut up and accept the fact that your not invincible?" Rouge sneered.  
  
"Is that a challenge? If so, I will take on all of you at once. Otherwise, I'll spare you for now." She warned.  
  
"Oh yeah? And where's this 'horrifying new breed'? Your nothing but a fake."  
  
"Sonic..SHUT UP!!!!!" Yelled Robotnik, whose face was covered in blood from weeping. He ran over and covered Sonic's mouth with his hand.  
  
"Oh yes. The breed. Would you like me to awaken it?"  
  
Sonic bit Robotnik's hand.  
  
"OW! You little piece of $^&t!" He yelped.  
  
"Sonic," Tail said. "You're getting ahead of yourself. Knock it off." He turned to Elexis. "Please, don't." Tails did a double take. She was gone. "Sonic...if that breed gets released...." He stopped there. A sense of true horror filled the air. This was no paranoia. SOMETHING had made them deeply afraid  
  
"We should get going before we find out if Sonic blew it." Urged Knuckles. They began to head back. Surprisingly, nothing happened as they made their decent into the city. They all decided that Sonic's house would make a better area to stay during this time, since it was much closer. Robotnik, Shadow, and Rouge weren't comfortable at first, but that feeling passed when they thought about walking all the way back to Robonik's lair. They sat around the table thinking of what could happen and contemplating their next move. It was then they found out they had not slept in two days, so they rested.  
  
The next morning came quickly. Still aware of what could be happening at the Temple, they again gathered at the table.  
  
"I admit, I'm afraid. Very much so." Admit Robotnik.  
  
"I doubt there is anyone in here who isn't." Stated Shadow.  
  
"Eggman," Sonic said. "I want you to spill the beans on what you know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"In the Temple, Shadow said you knew something from reading, tell us what you know."  
  
"Very well." He sighed. "Over 7000 years ago, vampires were dominant on the planet. They were not of a destructive nature. Until the humans came. The war between the two species lasted about 1000 years, with the humans sparring only two. One of them was Calypso who, as you know, sealed Elexis in the sword she created. It was made for destruction. To bring the humans and other inhabitants like yourselves to their knees. And since Elexis IS the sword, she's not a small threat here. Calypso was determined to cleanse the earth again. She was no ordinary vampire, though. She told prophecies threw murals, like the ones in the Temple. She was never wrong. She was divine. She was with God. Now, when she sealed Elexis, Elexis didn't even exist. It was another 1000 years before she was born. So her soul was destined before she existed. As for the other vampire, he was found dead. So the mural on the wall wasn't just a painting, it was a prophecy. We could be living it now. Also, now that Elexis has consumed Calypso's soul, she's more powerful than ever. Now, that the time has come, we have a choice to make, make peace with the vampires and clean up our acts, or die."  
  
"So then what's with the new breed?" Asked Sonic.  
  
"The new breed comes AFTER the decision is made. No matter what the outcome, though, their coming is inevitable. They will be similar to Elexis' appearance, but not quite as powerful. That's all I know."  
  
"Well, the answer to either make peace or die question is easy." Remarked Rouge.  
  
"Hold on," said Robotnik. "The question probably wont be put the I said. It may be less obvious. You might, suppose, Sonic's little outburst back at the Temple was the reply. Afterall, she didn't threatened US. We threatened HER. See what I'm saying?"  
  
"So.you mean, Sonic may have sealed our fate?" Asked Tails in shock.  
  
"Yes. MAYBE. The only way we'll know for sure is if we see that new breed. Then we know its over. If, however, it wasn't the time, then we make the choice."  
  
"Which, like I said, is easy." Said Rouge.  
  
"Now wait." Sonic said, almost interrupting Rouge. "If we 'make peace', how do we know we won't be slaves?"  
  
"Well," Robotnik started. "Keep in mind that they weren't a malevolent force until we came along 7000 years ago. They may have forgiven us."  
  
"Or NOT." Shadow said. "WE destroyed them, remember?"  
  
"True, and they are not exactly weak, either. They could easily wipe us out. Elexis, according to what the book was saying, could take us all on. And by 'all' I mean probably this whole city and then some."  
  
"So, what do we do?" Asked Tails.  
  
"The only thing we can do is wait. If the breed shows up, that's it. If it doesn't, we should revisit the Temple."  
  
"ARE YOU NUTS?! I'M NOT GOING BACK!" Shadow said. He didn't mean to seem weak, but after the previous experience, he didn't want to repeat it. Everyone looked.  
  
"Now come on." He said. "Does everyone want to go threw that again? The pain, the blood, the shear terror that you KNOW you felt."  
  
"True. But what else will there be to do? Stand here helplessly?" Robotnik said. He was never one for encouragement speeches.  
  
"WE ARE if Sonic screwed us up!"  
  
"CAN IT, SHADOW!" Sonic yelled.  
  
Rouge interrupted. "Eggman, were there as specifics as to exactly WHEN this breed would run loose?"  
  
"I think it was the day after the decision."  
  
"So I guess tomorrow we die or set off."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Wait, can't we just fight this thing?" Sonic said.  
  
"Sonic, listen, just go with this plan, okay? If we fight it, something worse might arise. Is that what you want?" Tails said.  
  
Sonic sighed. "No. I suppose not. But what if good comes out of it? Let's be optimistic here."  
  
"Let's be REAL here." Said Robotnik. "Whatever comes, comes. If Elexis' fate was predestined, so is ours. Deal with it."  
  
The group rested that night, not knowing what would become of the next day or the days to come.  
  
  
  
So.what's to become of the next days? Where'd Elexis go? What's she up to? Wait and find out! 


	6. In The End...

Chapter 6: In the End.  
  
insert legal stuff  
  
  
  
  
  
Rouge was the first to awaken that day. Something was wrong. She checked around. Everyone was there. No one missing. The sky..something was wrong with the sky. It was darker than usual. It was almost as if it were still night. It was noon. She made herself coffee and sat at the table to contemplate what the day may or may not bring. Tails joined her after a few minutes.  
  
"I still don't know what to make of all this." She said quietly.  
  
"Me either. But it's a reality we have to accept sometime. Might as well be now."  
  
Knuckles and Robotnik soon followed.  
  
"I haven't exactly been looking forward to now." Robotnik said.  
  
"Nothing to worry about. I haven't either." Knuckles replied.  
  
They joined Tails and Rouge at the table. Sonic and Shadow came out.  
  
Shadow yawned. "I hardly slept, man."  
  
"I don't think anybody slept real well." Sonic said, dark lines under his eyes. Lightening struck..a loud crack of thunder was heard. All fell quiet for a few minutes. Rain poured down. It stained the window red.  
  
"Iron in the rain?" Asked Tails.  
  
"No.." said Shadow. "Blood."  
  
"Oh God." Rouge said. "That's not a good sign."  
  
A loud crack was heard on the roof. Someone or something was up there. The roof broke open. It was the breed. It didn't have wings and the skin was more a green hue than blue like Elexis. The eyes were a golden color. A slit ran down them like a cat's. And from there.it went black for all of them...only to be woken again.  
  
  
  
Haha! Cliff hanger! Short chapter, huh? Chapter seven is on the way. How much longer? You'll have to find out.. 


	7. Rebirth

Chapter 7: Rebirth  
  
"Welcome, time spanned soul. Welcome, to your destiny." -Mobious the Time Streamer, Soul Reaver 1  
  
  
  
This chapter is written in the POV of each of the Sonic characters as they reawake. This chapter may be more intense than any of the preceding ones.  
  
  
  
ROBOTNIK  
  
I awoke, tossed upon unfathomable pains and aches. I was in shackles. A cold chill ran threw me. The others were around me, in a large, gray room apparently made of stones. Pillars burdened the ceiling. On my right was Shadow and Rouge. Across the room was Knuckles, Tails, and Sonic. They were in shackles as well, but they were asleep. And, as I turned to my left, was Elexis. She stood in front of a blazing fire, providing both light and some warmth in this cold hell. Despite, I still felt an affection to her.  
  
"Your awake." She said quietly. "You'll be the first, then."  
  
I saw the others begin to wake. When they saw Elexis, they kept quiet, except for Shadow.  
  
"SONIC! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" He struggled to break free of the chains. Then it hit me. The six lines on the mural in chains...it was us! No. I couldn't accept that. NO!  
  
"SILENCE! " Elexis warned. "For that, you will be after this man here."  
  
This man? Me? Was she going to kill me? It WAS Sonic's fault, but I kept my mouth shut. She approached me and freed me of my chains. She kept a tight grip on my arm, so I couldn't run.  
  
Helplessness overwhelmed me.  
  
  
  
We stopped in front of the fire, the blazing heat, calming my previous chill. I then realized how tall she was. A full head above me. Now what?  
  
She stared into my eye with a straight face. She then put her arms around me, my head on her chest. This was a death grip. Not pleasant at all. God, she was strong. Muscular. Her clawed hands had a tight grip around me.  
  
Despair.  
  
She thrust her clawed hands into my chest, blood was everywhere. Not only from the wound, but from my mouth as well. I watched as she repeated it over and over, and I fell to the ground. Then it all went black.  
  
It couldn't have been long before I woke again. It was a new perspective. I saw Sonic and the others staring at me as I sat in a pool of my own blood. Something was completely changed. I was. I looked at myself. My skin had turned white. Completely white. My physique had changed. That ugly gut of mine became a fine toned one. My upper body was the polar opposite of what it was before. Strong looking. I still hadn't acquired the same tone as Elexis, nor did I have the wings, but it was something. My mustache was gone. And me head was covered in long, straight, black hair. I was in different attire. Silver boots. Tight, black pants. A shoulder guard on my right shoulder, nothing on the left. I still had five fingers on each hand, but longs, thick, black nails protruded from them. A black band went around both my arms, around the lower arm area. I found I also had fangs.  
  
"What have you done to me?! Reduced to this?!" I yelled.  
  
"ELEVATED, Robotnik, not reduced." She replied. I looked at her with a new reverence. She gave me new life. Mother? I no longer had the same affection to her. It was different now. She was the parent, and I, the child. I doubt she cared for me. But I had a child's innocent, pure care.  
  
"Listen," she began. "All of you. This is what you ALL will become. Not the same exactly, of course. You will be vampires. HOWEVER. You are new. Children. You are weak. Not as weak as a human, in fact, you could probably could take six or seven humans. But, it is risky. Your wounds, unlike mine, will not heal quickly, and that will force you to spend time healing instead of training and becoming stronger. It is in this Temple where you will dwell for the next 450 years for training. You cannot consume souls. You feed on blood to sustain your bodies. I, as well as a few of the new breeds, will feed you. You depend on ME for blood. I will train you. I will not always be around. I have other things to do. After 650 years of blood, you will be weaned on to souls. Be aware that when you are at full strength, you will be strong enough to take on hundreds of the humans strongest. Your wounds will heal much quicker. You will grow wings, claws, and your skin will change green to represent you status. Mine is blue because I am dominant. I will stronger than all the breeds combined. You will witness the rise of an age of peace and beauty, unlike the one your former selves have created."  
  
Mother.  
  
SHADOW  
  
After I awoke and had my little tantrum, which had done nothing for the situation, watched Robotnik as he was killed. The blood spread like wild fire. Knowing I was next, this sight frightened me to the very core of my being. Terror filled me. Elexis bent down to Robotnik when he died. She bit him. She appeared not to be drinking the blood, but rather injected something. It was the vampiric gift. After she lifter herself from him, and stood back up, she watched him as his body was shaped into higher existence. In the most uncanny manner, his clothes were replaced by new armor. I didn't understand that. She hadn't done it with her hands. Her magic was there to do it. He rose again. Then, she explained that we all would go threw this. She also explained how we would progress threw vampirism. Once she finished, she released me from my non-living capters. She, like Robotnik, kept hold of me. Robotnik simply stood, with a strange look upon his face. It was then I noticed, his lips were black. Like Elexis'. Would mine be the same? And that's another thing, would I still be a hedgehog? Or would I become humanoid? She bent on one knee to my level. She stared into my eyes. Then, with no warning, mauled me mercilessly. It all went black.  
  
I awoke. Yes. I had become more humanoid. Silver boots. Black pants. White skin. I was differently shaped the Robotnik. I was not as strong looking. Long, black hair with three red stripes that went from the front to the back. My hands were designed like Robotnik's. Fangs. A long, black shoulder guard on each shoulder. A black strap ran diagonally across my chest. Another one ran diagonally the other way.  
  
I looked at Elexis. Mother?  
  
TAILS  
  
Ugh. I had seen too much. It was my turn. She took me from the chains. I knew what was coming. She exlained it all. I remembered her words: "ELEVATED, Robotnik, not reduced." A higher level of existence? My eternal fate. She, knowing I was the youngest of the whole team, made death simple for me. Claws threw my heart. That was it.  
  
"TAILLLLLLLLLLLLLLS!!!" Were the words I last heard. They were Sonic's.  
  
Ah. Breath once again came to me. I, like Shadow, became humanoid. My basic appearance was the same as the other, only I was smaller. Silver boots. Black pants. My hair was short and black. A silver earring in one ear. Fangs. I looked behind me. No tails. A black band circled my neck. That was me. My new self, my new life, my new...mother?  
  
SONIC  
  
  
  
Tails..NO! WHY? She came to me next. She took me from the cold, freezing chains. I kicked her with everything in me. I ran. She appeared right in my path and grabbed me by my head. Maybe this elevated stage wouldn't be so bad. I'd rebel.  
  
"Why do you fight me? I'm prolonging an existence for you. Or would you rather die?"  
  
Die?  
  
"I am here to help you. Don't you see? You are being spared from death. You are invited to witness true beauty! To live again! Refuse me, and have your eternal soul be consumed."  
  
I thought about it. Maybe I could be turned into a vampire, and rebel! HA!  
  
But was it wise?  
  
She slashed my face with her claws. I was dead in seconds.  
  
Upon awakening, I realized I had been spared death. She let me live despite my attempt to escape, despite my insults. Again. Silver boots. Fangs. Black nails. Black pants. I was only an inch shorter than Robotnik, the tallest of the new brood. My hair flowed long with a single blue streak, similar to Shadow. Funny how they were silent.  
  
I was overwhelmed by revelations. New life. I felt so new. So...unfettered. Mother?  
  
KNUCKLES  
  
She approached me. I saw Sonic and the others simply stand in a corner. They weren't bored. Just eager to see who would next to be brought into new life. To be honest, fear overwhelmed me, but, I was compelled and slightly anxious to find out how this would turn out. She took me from my chains. Hopefully the pain would be minimal. I didn't know what to think. She shoved her clawed hands into my heart.  
  
PAIN.  
  
AGONY.  
  
I could not breathe. I felt the life slipping from my grasp. Alas, it all went black.  
  
I unwillingly awoke. This form...it was interesting. Silver boots. Short, black hair. Black pants. Black nails. White skin. I had muscles surpassing everyone's except Elexis'. Silver shoulder guards on each shoulder. One black strap crossing me chest. A red guard guarded my right thigh. Surprisingly, the puddle of blood in which I sat didn't stain my attire, nor did it anyone else's. F#$k. What now? Oh.Rouge. I looked at Elexis. Mother...  
  
ROUGE  
  
My turn. I took a deep breath. Somehow, I wish I'd gone first. She released me. How was I to die? She grabbed hold of my head and brought her head upon mine. My skull cracked instantly. I could hear it. Blood. I laid on the floor for what seemed like forever. I could feel the life in my body retreating. Blood rushed from my head onto the floor. Some dripped into my mouth.  
  
Ah...my arrival in new form. My hair was black, and in a ponytail. Like the rest, black lips, gold eyes. My attire was a bit different. Silver boots, black pants. However, a black band covered my chest and most of my torso. A thin black band around my neck. The blood no longer dripped from my head. Mother?  
  
  
  
The blood that painted the walls disappeared.  
  
"Welcome to life." Elexis spoke.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Well...whatcha think? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. Don't be shy. I don't bite...much.... 


	8. Altering Fate

Chapter 8: Altering Fate  
  
"These chambers offer insight for those patient enough to look. In your haste to find me, perhaps you have not gazed deeply enough."-Kain, Soul Reaver 1  
  
  
  
  
  
"Welcome to life." Elexis spoke. "You might be wondering why you six were spared while the rest will be expelled from the Earth. The answer is a bit difficult to explain. You see, exactly 100, 570, 061 years ago, when the Temple was built as a shrine to the God that had created us, a spell was placed on it. Anything other than those of the vampiric species would be destined to become one. When you all first stumbled into this Temple, you were automatically bound. The figures on the mural appeared AFTER you made your entrance. You changed your destiny by simply coming in here. If you hadn't, you would die."  
  
The newly born vampires looked among themselves.  
  
"Now, I leave you to yourselves. I have business to conclude elsewhere." With that, she walked out of sight.  
  
A few minutes of silence passed.  
  
Shadow finally broke down. He pounded the ground with his fist. "I can't believe this. This happened too fast." He began to hate his new life. Tears streamed down his eyes.  
  
"Come on, Shadow." Robotnik said. "We've been spared death."  
  
"Something tells me this is worse."  
  
Robotnik sighed. "Aren't we ungrateful."  
  
"SHUT UP! The last thing I wanted was to be trapped in this Temple!"  
  
"I'm kinda with Shadow on this one." Said Sonic.  
  
"If Sonic is, then I am too." Said Tails.  
  
"What the f&%k is wrong with you?!" Said Robotnik. "You're going to betray the one who gave you life? To refuse the chance witness a better world then the one WE f%^ked up?! And what makes you think you can suddenly stand up to her and live?"  
  
"Loyal, aren't you?" Remarked Tails.  
  
"Apparently I am. She let me live during the obliteration of humankind.along with what you WERE. Your being given a second chance and too stupid to appreciate it! You've been a vampire for an hour, GOD, GIVE IT A CHANCE!"  
  
The three wannabe rebels shut up.  
  
"Hmph." Said Robotnik. "I guess some habits die hard. Sonic.always ready to rebel against SOMETHING."  
  
"He's got a point, you guys." Remarked Knuckles.  
  
"Do you REALLY want to be like this?" Said Shadow, trying to change their minds.  
  
"Yes." Said Robotnik. "To see a new age. One that is unlike the one our former selves created. And-"  
  
Elexis appeared. Her hands were smeared with blood. Sonic, Shadow, and Tails looked at each other. Rebel? Stick around? What to do?  
  
"One of you must die." She said.  
  
"Why?" Said Rouge.  
  
Sonic dove for Elexis. She grabbed him by the neck.  
  
"You'll do."  
  
Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow went for Elexis. She kept them away with no effort. She carried Sonic into a room he never knew existed. A black void in the center. The room was beautiful. The void was at least 30 feet around, in its circular shape. Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow followed. Acting foolishly, they all shoved themselves against Elexis, pushing them all toward the void. Elexis fell in, Sonic was fine.  
  
"HAHA! Good ALWAYS wins!" Sonic said in triumph. Robotnik had seen what happened.  
  
He ran over to them. Rouge was with Robotnik.  
  
"YOU VILE BASTARD! YOU WERE GIVEN LIFE, AND YOU KILL THE ONE WHO SPARED YOU SO YOU MAY LIVE!!" Robotnik tackled Sonic in his fury.  
  
The Temple shook. A voice came. Calypso.  
  
"Nice try, pitiful rebels. She cannot die. She'll return. And when she does, that will be then end for all of you."  
  
"Even me?" Questioned Robotnik, fear in his voice.  
  
"You'll find out. But for now, you ARE bound to this Temple. Now, and forever more. You will not see the beauty of the new era. Instead, you will rot here in this room. God gave Elexis' soul to me for a reason. She is a hundred times more powerful than I ever was, and thousands more powerful than you. She was chosen to rebuild the vampiric empire and end your disastrous ways. She WILL be back. Her power will be augmented so that you may not even recognize her, traitors." The voice echoed and disappeared.  
  
Robotnik fell to his knees and began to cry. Rouge was upset as well.  
  
The Temple's tremors began again. Pillars fell. Glass broke. Stones fell from the ceiling. The Temple was replying to the rebellion. This was the result. They heard something crack. The main room. They ran quickly to the main room, finding that the alter where the sword sat was cracked down the middle. The sword was gone as well. Blood dripped from the ceiling above onto the alter. One of the breeds appeared behind them.  
  
"So, THESE are the traitors. You DO realize that you have changed destiny in such a way that HISTORY is trying catch up. You have strained it too far. You degenerates. You were spared from death. And this is how you repay the one who decided to do this?" It was a he. A male voice.  
  
"I took no part in this." Replied Robotnik.  
  
"Nor did I." Said Rouge.  
  
"Of course not," The breed said. "God witnessed it all. You could very well avoid the punishment that will soon be delivered to these four. But it is no guarantee." He walked away.  
  
"WAIT!" Shouted Tails. "When will Elexis be returning?"  
  
The breed stood still. "It is uncertain. It is, however, likely that you will be trapped in here until she comes. How long the wait will be, no one knows. Though the cracked alter and the blood is a sign. As for the two that appreciated their second chance, you will be fed and taken care of until her return. From there, I cannot be sure what will happen." He continued walking away. This time there was no calling him back.  
  
Sonic struck Robotnik on the face with his nails, causing Robotnik fly off him. Robotnik got to his feet, as did Sonic. Robotnik didn't bother with retaliation.  
  
"Sonic." He started. "Why did you do that?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"TELL ME!"  
  
"I....I...I was afraid. Afraid of what the new life would bring. The compulsion inside told me to rid myself of any threats. And that's what I did."  
  
"Thus securing our horrible fate. Sonic, don't give in to all your feelings. What you feel is not always the best." Said Tails.  
  
"Look who's talking. You had to join me because your too damn reliant on what I think. DO THINGS FOR WHAT YOU BELIEVE! STOP TAKING FROM ME!"  
  
"I guess your right...." Said Tails...quietly.  
  
Another breed arrived. Jars of blood in his hand.  
  
"These are yours." He said, handing a large jar to Robotnik and Rouge. He tossed small jars at Tails, Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles. The he simply left.  
  
Robotnik and Rouge didn't hesitate to drink up. Not a drop escaped from their blood thirsty mouths. They tossed the jars aside.  
  
Sonic and others hesitated.  
  
"Why are ours so small?" Said Shadow.  
  
"It's not obvious enough, Shadow?" Replied Sonic.  
  
They drank.  
  
It was their first vampiric meal.  
  
But what become of the following mouths? Years? Or would Elexis return within the next few days?  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Uhh.this is the usual "GIMME YOUR REVIEWS!" routine. 


	9. Revival

Chapter 9: Revival  
  
  
  
"Fate promises more twists before this drama unfolds...completely." -Kain, Soul Reaver 2  
  
  
  
  
  
150 years passed. The Temple prisoners had had no training, just blood to drink. They were helpless. Looking out the window, the vampiric revolution had halted ever since Elexis' disappearance. Human structures still stood. People still wondered the streets. Progress was VERY slow. But progress was being made, nonetheless. And to think that this happening around the entire planet! Everywhere, vampires were taking their toll on human kind. Everywhere.  
  
Robotnik had a better vision of vampirism than this. It was gone now. Sonic and the others had demolished good hopes. He stared out the window.  
  
"We could be out there." He said to himself. "Freedom. I don't believe I've felt so much rage toward Sonic before. The future is gone. That is, until Elexis shows back up."  
  
Rouge joined him at the window. "Life sucks, huh? Some new life this turned out to be. Sometimes.I wish I had died and stayed that way. This would be more enjoyable if SOMEONE hadn't toyed with destiny."  
  
"Yeah...hardly a magnificent life. I wonder when Elexis will come back. And when she does, what will happen?"  
  
"I wish I knew. All we can do is wait."  
  
Robotnik sighed.  
  
"I wish I would have stayed dead, as well." He said.  
  
Rouge pat him on the back. "Yes, well, neither of us are. We each just need to deal with it."  
  
"You're right."  
  
He turned from the window and wondered the halls of the Temple. He finally came across Tails. They exchanged glares. There had been serious tension between Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Knuckles, and the other, Robotnik and Rouge. It had been 150 years. Yet, the grunge lived. They both kept going their separate ways. Tails was on his way to meet Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow in the chapel where the black void that last provided their exit from the Temple was to drink. Of course, they couldn't use the exit. They were not permitted to leave the Temple. It was too dangerous for such young vampires, number one. And two, supernatural forces prevented them from leaving. Perhaps it was Elexis who bound them. No, it WAS her. No doubt about it.  
  
"Heh. You're bloods getting warm, Tails." Said Sonic.  
  
Tails took his share of the blood and sipped at it. As with Robotnik and Rouge, he was depressed.  
  
"I'm sick of this Temple." He said. "I want out."  
  
"Yeah, but you're not getting out. Get over it." Knuckles said harshly as he gulped his share, some running down his chin.  
  
"I-I wish I never helped you, Sonic." Tails said quietly.  
  
"SHUT UP. TAILS. WHAT'S DONE IS DONE." Sonic said.  
  
"It's hard to forget when that little incident sealed us all in a Temple until a certain vampire comes back!"  
  
"I KNOW, OKAY?! I DON'T NEED A CONSTANT REMINDER!"  
  
"I'm starting to change my thinking. I think you deserve to be constantly reminded of the mistake you made, trying to rebel against mother like that."  
  
"MOTHER?!"  
  
"Yes! Mother. She gave us life! Unfortunately, YOU had to go and mess up what could've been a good thing! This vampirism is a gift! You just can't accept that you are NOT the most powerful thing on the planet!"  
  
Sonic jumped at Tails.  
  
"Listen! Stop it! Stop it now!!!"  
  
"Sonic.." Said Tails. "Fine. I'll stop. Just stay out of my way."  
  
"I pose a similar threat to you."  
  
"You two," Started Shadow. "You used to be best friends."  
  
"Times change." Said Sonic, lifting himself from Tails.  
  
"Come on." Said Knuckles. "Make up."  
  
Tails held out his right hand.  
  
Sonic huffed.  
  
"Fine." He said, shaking Tails' hand. They finished their ration of blood for the next week.  
  
Robotnik found himself at the alter, staring. The sword was no longer there, it had disappeared along with its master. The blood stains from when the sword first disappeared were still there.  
  
"Come back." he whispered. It echoed.  
  
He heard one of the higher ranking vampires yelling, "There's trouble down below! We've been enslaved by HUMANS!"  
  
Another voice. "WHAT? The filthy things. This never would have happened had that fledgling been smarter!"  
  
The two ran from Robotnik's view.  
  
Two more voices.  
  
"There's young vampire in here! Get them!" It was a female voice.  
  
Robotnik ran to find a way out, only to run into the others.  
  
"We have to hide! They'll take us for sure!" cried Tails.  
  
It was too late. They had followed Tails to find the others. No place to run. Shadow was pierced by a human weapon. A gun. Blood flew everywhere. He was shot in the chest. Higher ranking vampires could easily absorb this wound, but a young vampire's flesh retains its human vulnerability. At least twenty humans were present. All ready for whatever may be coming. A soldier grabbed Shadow and tried to get him out of the Temple, but he couldn't. The barrier from being bound in the Temple.  
  
"Sir, there is something preventing them from leaving!" Yelled the soldier.  
  
"Hmmmm." Said the human warrior. "Very well. Leave these beasts here. They can starve to death.  
  
Rouge was about to go in for the kill, but realized the number of humans surrounding them. To kill one was to kill herself. It would cause the others to go on the attack. The humans left, breaking glass and smashing walls. One wandered into the main room and crushed the alter. That was it for Robotnik. He began to run for the humans, but the others held him back.  
  
"LET ME GO!! THEY'VE DONE ENOUGH!!" He screamed.  
  
"Well going after them isn't going to help! Its suicide!" Sonic told him. Robotnik calmed down. All he could do was watch them leave. The fledgling vampires went to the window. Vampires killing humans, humans killing vampires. Both sides seemed weary of the fight. Who was going to come out of this alive?  
  
They then visited the alter. Nothing more than a mere pile of pebbles. However, as if it were always there, the sword lay atop the ruined table.  
  
  
  
  
  
HAHAHA! Is this writers black? Or am I stringing you along? shrugs anyway, please review!!!!!! You MUST!!! 


	10. New Reign

Chapter 10: New Reign  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sonic took up the sword.  
  
"The empire," he said. "Will be mine. I won't let Elexis come back. I sent her to her tomb, I won't pull her out."  
  
"You can't do that, you idiot." Said Robotnik. "What makes you think I'd let you, anyway?"  
  
"This." Sonic said, pointing the sword at him.  
  
"The same threat to all of you. I'm going to take this God-forsaken place and turn it into something grand and new!" Sonic was confident. As long as the sword was in his grasp, no one would disobey his command.  
  
Robotnik knew now that the fate of the world was damned. Ever since his resurrection, Sonic had become a power-hungry one. He was angry toward the one who took him from his previous existence. He wanted to change things. He would doom the vampires to serve the humans. He would allow the humans to continue their gradual destruction of the world. Thus, the world decayed.  
  
  
  
500 years later.  
  
Sonic had gained his power by threatening all with the blade. He saw his share of rebellions, and killed them. Vampires served the humans. Doing all the humans' dirty work. Of course, Sonic and the others were still weak. They had never had their training. They still fed upon blood. Sonic had put his brethren to work as well, even Tails. Their duties were simple, get blood. This was not human blood, it was that of other vampires. And he drank it. All vampires had to do this if they wanted to live. Except those who consumed souls, they consumed the souls of other vampires.  
  
The world was dead.  
  
Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, Robotnik, and Tails were sick of this. But there was not much they could do. They tried to lead an army of rebels against Sonic, but they were all too afraid of the blade. To think that one blade could do so much. One soul, actually.  
  
Knuckles approached Sonic one day.  
  
"Sir, the vampiric population is dwindling. It won't be long before you wipe vampires off the face of the earth."  
  
"Such is my goal." Said Sonic.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Heheh. You act surprised, Knucklehead."  
  
"Stop this act of genocide! You drink the blood of you own species and leave the corpses out to dry!"  
  
Sonic pointed the blade at him "And if I don't?"  
  
Knuckles could say nor do anything. He simply walked away.  
  
Knuckles was right, though. A mere twenty vampires remind of the millions that once were. Vampires killing vampires, humans killing vampires. They were soon gone as well.  
  
Rouge, Knuckles, Shadow, Tails, Robotnik, and Sonic were the last of the vampiric population. Elexis.  
  
"And now…..for the five of you…" Said Sonic, with his blade.  
  
"You're only powerful because of Elexis!" Said Shadow.  
  
"That's right! You take Elexis from us, then use HER soul to damn the world!" Yelled Rouge.  
  
"How DARE you stand against ME!" Retorted Sonic. "Once you are gone, I have the humans to serve me! Much more use than you."  
  
"You're a vampire, too, you idiot!" Said Tails. "Why don't you kill yourself!?"  
  
"Because this world needs only ONE powerful being to run it. And I will be the one to do it."  
  
"DAMN YOU!" Yelled Robotnik. He attacked Sonic, using his claw like nails to draw blood. Sonic impaled Robotnik on the sword. He slowly sipped up the blood from the sword as he slid Robotnik's corpse to the floor. He was dead. His young, untrained flesh was fragile.  
  
"How could you!" Yelled Tails.  
  
"You want to challenge me too?"  
  
"We were friends! Don't you remember? Please Sonic!"  
  
"I remember no such thing with a scoundrel like you. Be gone!" With that, he swung the sword, letting out an incredible burst of energy. It sliced Tails, Shadow, and Knuckles in half. Their vampiric corpses dropped to the floor. Again, he sipped at their blood.  
  
"Alas, Rouge." Sonic said.  
  
"You monster. GO BACK TO HELL!" She yelled.  
  
She was not such easy prey. Sonic swung the sword again. But Rouge, expecting the energy, quickly dodged it. Rouge attacked. Sonic tried to hit her with the sword, unsuccessfully. He hit the stone on the side of the room. It cracked. Not the sword, the wall. She found being a vampire an advantage over being a bat. She was quicker. Stronger as well. She managed to draw some blood on Sonic's face and chest before he decapitated her. Her head rolled on the floor.  
  
"Fool." He said, feeding upon the blood stained floor. He let out a few huffs. Rouge had been a challenge.  
  
Sonic would not give his brethren honorable burials. After taking their blood, putting some of it in jars, he tossed the lifeless, empty corpses out the window. He went to the main room and stood about ten feet from the alter. After licking it clean of the precious blood, he walked up to it and placed it in its rightful place. He no longer needed it. His goal was fulfilled. He turned to walk way, but stopped about ten feet from the alter. He turned toward the alter.  
  
As he stood, each light in the room flickered until no light came through.  
  
Darkness.  
  
The same event occurred throughout the entire Temple. Lightening flashed outside.  
  
Within the brief light that it brought, they saw a figure. It was female. Standing only ten feet away.  
  
The next instant it flashed beheld the figure lifting the sword high. Wings. Black wings. They did not appear to have their previous glory. They still seemed capable of flight, but barely. One light once again gave out its light. Then another. Soon the whole room was filled with light again. Lightening still flashed outside. But there stood Elexis. So many changes had come her way. Her skin was pure white. Her hair, too, was white, but a bit of gray accompanied it. It was long now. About down to the upper portion of her back. Her eyes shown the same bright, glowing texture as they did before. Her pants were black, but her boots were gold. They ran up most of her lower leg. A red cloth hung off her waist, decorated with black. The cloth was attached to a gold buckle on her pants. On the other side on her pants, the cloth split into two parts and went either up or down at an angle. She wore a black tank top with a mysterious red symbol on it, and it revealed her mid section. She was quite muscular there as well as her arms. Her lips were black and dark black encircled her eyes.  
  
The blade.  
  
The blade was now black. The hilt was gold.  
  
A fierce look in her eyes.  
  
Pure rage.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11 coming soon! Please Review!!!!!! 


	11. The Facade of the Real Enemy

Chapter 11: Soul Killer  
  
  
  
"My vengeance is motivation enough."-Raziel, Soul Reaver 2  
  
  
  
He received a direct glare from her glowing eyes. No escape. His mind ran through his life in a second. He couldn't think straight. Nothing made any sense anymore. How can this happen? What fate lay in store for him? He concluded: he was going to die. No. Why had he been so foolish? He knew her intentions. Nothing needed to be said. This was it.  
  
She lifted the blade. He was staring directly into the point of it. He wasn't ready for this moment. He didn't want this to happen. This wasn't supposed to be! Despair overwhelmed him. He was not going to repent. Never.  
  
She charged at him, impaling him as he had done to Robotnik.  
  
Blood.  
  
"I renounce you." She said. The anger that raged through her was unstoppable. After his death, she would be the last remaining vampire. Burning with rage. Seething. She was an unyielding killer.  
  
She tore the sword through his torso, splitting him almost in half. He died instantly. She didn't do away with his body, just yet. Other business had to be dealt with first. She walked out into the city streets. Humans everywhere. Inhumane, demonic, back stabbing humans. She knew what they had done. She knew the empty reasons they had for killing her species. She ran loose consuming the souls of those who where supposed to be almost extinct 650 years ago. Her wrath flooded the streets, which where soon blood covered. She ran into the homes of human vampire hunters and ripped their soul from its worries. As for children, they'd be spared. A new breed had to be created. The old humans had no use. Blood everywhere. She extracted the souls from the multitudes. Corpses that would rot and disappear into the air were everywhere. Nothing to stop her. Guns tried. No triumph. NOTHING. She killed enough so that the remaining would flee. To where? She'd didn't care. She had it. The power. She found her sword attached to her body. With a simple bite on her hand, it appeared or reappeared. She decided to use her bare hands, or claws if you prefer, in doing this. The blade was her soul. And she was the blade. She breathed her vampiric gift into children. No pain for them. But it took them days to reawake as a vampire.  
  
Blood coated the streets, the sides of buildings, everything.  
  
Still burning with rage, she returned to her home…the Temple. But before she entered, she took notice of the corpses of her newborns. Shadow, Rouge, Robotnik, Tails, and Knuckles. She sat beside them. She chanted: "Power of the God almighty, please raise these bodies." And with that, the bodies found themselves in life again. Body parts that previously were separated from their owners attached themselves again. She walked away before they could see her.  
  
Knuckles let out a groan.  
  
"Ugh…hey…we're….we're alive!" He said.  
  
"What happened?" Asked Shadow. "How did this happen?"  
  
"I've got a feeling…yes. She's back. She's alive." Said Rouge, confident in her guess. "I say we head back inside the Temple."  
  
Tails was the next to wake. "What? I'm alive?"  
  
"We all are." Said Rouge.  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Elexis."  
  
"………."  
  
Robotnik woke.  
  
"What? I….." He said.  
  
"Yes. We've been resurrected." Answered Shadow before Robotnik could spit out the question. "Anyway…..I say Rouge is right. Let's go back to the Temple." They slowly got to their feet and made their way into the Temple.  
  
As they walked down the hallway to the main room, they noticed cracks and indentations made into the sides of the walls. Impossible! These walls were of stone! How could this have been done? Or rather…WHO could have done this? They peered around the corner of the main room. And there was Elexis. They could barely recognize her, but they knew it was her. Her tattered wings. The white hair. The white skin. What had occurred to her over the past 650 years?  
  
Then, in sudden shock, there was Sonic's corpse. Blood streamed from his blood. Most of it was dry. A part of his intestine hung out. Ribs were visible. Elexis raised her hands, and a heap of fire spouted from the ground, consuming Sonic's torn body. The fire was in the form of a pillar. Once it fled from the Temple, the blood left behind soaked into the ground.  
  
They stared in pure shock. They could not believe the scene that they had viewed.  
  
"Ah…I see you've awakened." She said.  
  
"Yes." Said Knuckles.  
  
"You should know that in the time you were dead, I have rid the city of humans. New vampires will be waking very soon."  
  
Tails went to look out the window in the hall across the main room.  
  
"My God…the city is…..its deserted."  
  
The city was empty of the living. Totally devoid of life, it stood silent in the night.  
  
The humans were gone. Destroyed. Obliterated.  
  
"Now we may rebuild according to the prophecy of Calypso. Restore its former beauty." She smiled for the first time.  
  
"I know it seems like a long ways away, but its not so. The future is closer than you think. This place will be filled with life. Unlike that of the humans' doings. You are on the edge of an age of pure beauty."  
  
All stood silent. Could the ruins of the world really become an empire of greatness and beauty? Or could this just be a pretty picture on a wall?  
  
"The battle isn't over yet. More threats WILL come." She warned.  
  
"Like what?" Asked Robotnik.  
  
"That information is not for you to know. I don't think I could have contained knowing the future as a human. You have no idea the power of knowledge. We're not talking going by standardized tests, we're talking wisdom. Only that comes in time. That knowledge is priceless."  
  
  
  
Elexis still had a burning rage inside her. Nothing could extinguish it. Nothing at all.  
  
"I thought only Calypso knew that." Said Shadow.  
  
"Not after I consumed her soul."  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
  
  
  
This story isn't over by a long ways! I have lots of ideas for this. However, I won't keep writing if no one is reading. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	12. Soul Killer

Chapter 12: The Façade of the Real Enemy  
  
  
  
"You may have uncovered your past, but you know nothing of it." –Kain, Soul Reaver 1  
  
  
  
  
  
Days past. The new vampires Elexis created did not awaken.  
  
"I'm leaving. Please do not follow me in case of danger."  
  
The fledglings nodded.  
  
She investigated the streets. Nothing. The ones she had imbued were gone. Her rage grew, but another feeling of loss came over her. What was happening? They should have wakened by now. Something was wrong. Something different. She walked the blood stained streets with no sign of life.  
  
Fine.  
  
She would rebuild herself if she had to.  
  
It rained. The sky turned as dark as night. She could still see. Her vampiric eyes allowed her to.  
  
After hours of walking the streets, she returned to the Temple. A look of depression on her face.  
  
"Something wrong?" Asked Rouge.  
  
"Yes." Elexis answered. "Something terribly wrong."  
  
"Well….what is it?"  
  
"Before I resurrected you those days ago, I attempted to raise some humans into vampires. They should have risen by now….thing is….not only are they not awake, but they are not there. I know where I put them. They are gone."  
  
"Any idea what it maybe?" Wondered Shadow.  
  
"No. However………."  
  
"What? However what?"  
  
"MY GOD. CALYPSO. I'VE WALKED RIGHT INTO HER TRAP!" She ran down the hall.  
  
"What? WAIT!!" Yelled Robotnik. He went after her, as did the others.  
  
They found her in a room covered in blood. On the back wall was a painting. Calypso. It depicted her tearing out the hearts of other vampires. She tore at the flesh of humans. Of any demonic entity, she was the lord over them all.  
  
"Ah…the little runt has found me out. How bothersome." Came a voice from the wall. Calypso. "Your destiny is mine now. You've allowed me to control you. Raising those bastards over there helped me gain entry. By following my prophecy, they opened my way to penetrate the Temple and seize your troublesome soul. You belong in the blade."  
  
"What bastards?" Elexis said in a low tone.  
  
"The ones you 'saved'. You should never have spared them. Now, your fate is mine."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Robotnik and the others stood back. They were completely speechless.  
  
"SILENCE!" Yelled Calypso. "I have plans for you."  
  
"NOOOO!" She yelled.  
  
Calypso let out a sinister laugh.  
  
Red energy surrounded Elexis.  
  
"Nooo! Stop this now!"  
  
The energy burst from Elexis and destroyed the wall. All the fledglings heard was an explosion. Then rocks crumbling.  
  
"FACE ME!" She said.  
  
"Heh. You're far too weak yet. Your attempts are useless."  
  
Elexis bit her hand, allowing the sword to show its presence. She quickly ran to Calypso and hit her with it. She fell briefly, but got back up. Another swing. A little blood from her left cheek.  
  
  
  
Robotnik and the others assumed they were safe in the main room. But they had no clue as to what was happening in the other room.  
  
"Damn. I wish I knew what was happening in there." Tails said, putting his hand on the wall.  
  
"I thought Elexis absorbed her soul." Shadow said.  
  
"Who didn't? I mean, we saw it with our own eyes." Robotnik said.  
  
"Yeah…but we were not vampires. It may have been different from what we actually saw."  
  
"True."  
  
"God…..don't let her die." Said Rouge. "Mother."  
  
"She won't. I know she won't." Said Knuckles. "She can't."  
  
"Anybody can die, Knuckles." Said Shadow. "It's only a matter of time."  
  
"Don't talk like that." Interrupted Robotnik. "We have to keep our heads up."  
  
  
  
  
  
Elexis attacked again, this time with her clawed hands. She managed to pin Calypso to the wall.  
  
"Now….tell me…..what do you have in mind for me?"  
  
Calypso said nothing. Elexis tightened her grip.  
  
"TELL ME."  
  
"Aren't we persistent? I control time. I knew your destiny eons before you took your first breath. I also bound you in the blade. You see, you were never supposed to leave the blade….ever. I am here to put you back and keep you from restoring the vampiric population. You think vampires were simple? Noble?" She emitted a large blue energy, forcing Elexis to be tossed across the room to the opposite wall. The force of the impact broke some of the stone wall.  
  
"You know nothing." Was all Calypso said.  
  
Elexis got back up.  
  
"You lie!"  
  
"You think what you want to, but being ignorant of the truth has its consequences."  
  
"This from someone who changes destiny according to their will."  
  
"That's enough from you." She said, disappearing by the same wall that provided her entrance.  
  
Elexis tried to follow, but the wall sealed its entrance before she got there. She pounded the ground and let out a loud groan of frustration. Her mouth started to bleed. Calypso. She could cause injury by doing nothing. They had to be a way to stop her.  
  
Tails and the others came out from hiding. They saw Elexis. They saw the blood on the floor.  
  
"MOTHER!" Shouted Robotnik.  
  
She was angry. "PLEASE BE QUIET! I'M NOT YOUR MOTHER!"  
  
"Yes…you are."  
  
"Whatever. Just let me be."  
  
"No. Tell us what happened." Said Knuckles.  
  
"Well….."  
  
  
  
  
  
End of chapter 12. Pleeeeeeease Review!! 


	13. Dark Walk

Chapter 13: Dark Walk  
  
  
  
"Know thy self, though it may destroy you."-Elder God, Soul Reaver 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"To put it simply," Elexis started. "There is apparently more to myself than I know."  
  
"Meaning what?" Asked Tails.  
  
"Meaning I'm going to be gone for awhile."  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"This….this Temple is not the real Temple. It is only a shrine to the sword. The actual Temple lies for beyond this place."  
  
"Why can't we come?"  
  
"You can, but it's dangerous. And I'm afraid I won't be always there to protect you."  
  
"We're going anyway. I think we've spent enough time in here." Said Robotnik.  
  
"I agree." Said Rouge.  
  
"Suit yourselves." She said. "However, I would warn you that you've had experience in fighting, and that I will be going my way. You may just simply be there with me."  
  
She headed out. Everyone else caught up with her.  
  
"Where, exactly, are we going?" Asked Shadow.  
  
No reply.  
  
She just kept walking.  
  
As they walked, Shadow and the others took notice of the blood stained streets. Corpses everywhere. They even walked through it. It was almost inevitable.  
  
"Who did this?" Questioned Tails.  
  
"I did." Was Elexis' simple answer. The group stopped in their tracks. She kept going. She would not stop. But the others were too shocked to move.  
  
"Hey! Wait!" Shouted Knuckles.  
  
"I told you, I'm not waiting for anyone. I won't stop for you."  
  
They ran and caught up.  
  
They approached the edge of the city. Apparently, not only had the city been effected, but the world. How extraordinary how that could happen. It didn't seem possible. Then again, in these times, nothing seemed impossible. Elexis kept walking.  
  
"Do you even know where you're going?" Asked Rouge.  
  
No answer. She had the face of a determined warrior. She knew. The fledglings grew hungry. They had nothing to feed on.  
  
"I warned you." Said Elexis. "However, I sense that there are humans ahead. I will have you hunt for yourselves this time."  
  
That was going to be first. They had never hunted before, much less for themselves. However, when Sonic was in power, they did bring down weak vampires. They wondered if a human would be any different. And when they did catch their prey, would Elexis stop for them?  
  
More walking.  
  
A lone human was seen just on the horizon. The fledglings ran for it, Elexis pulling them back.  
  
"That is not the way to hunt. Have patience, and be rewarded."  
  
They waited. The human had a gun. Not much of a threat, but a threat nonetheless. Robotnik grew impatient and jumped at him. The human tried to shoot, but Robotnik was already on his neck. He ripped and tore at his flesh. Blood flew everywhere.  
  
"Fool!" Said Elexis. "All that blood going to waste! You must learn not to act like dogs."  
  
Elexis consumed the soul of the human. The others drank. Sweet, precious blood. Elexis again began to walk.  
  
The blood drinkers had a ways to catch up to Elexis after finishing, but they did it. What lay before them….they had never seen anything like it. Nor had they seen it before. Beneath the small cliff on which they stood, was a graveyard of vampires impaled on sticks. All dead and rotten. Thousands. It didn't seem to end. Elexis jumped off, landing like a cat on her feet. She kept walking. The others attempted. Surprisingly, they managed it well.  
  
"My God……." Said Robotnik.  
  
"Heh. This is just the beginning of the human oppression on vampires." Said Elexis, calmly.  
  
Silence. Rain began to fall from the darkened sky.  
  
Hours past. They still lurked through the graveyard. Rain still poured. Still walking.  
  
Finally, the end on this travesty. By this time, though, night was falling.  
  
"I'm tired." Cried Tails.  
  
"You may rest, but I will keep going." Said Elexis.  
  
"How will we find you again?"  
  
"You won't. You must turn back while ahead of yourselves."  
  
"What?" Said Robotnik.  
  
"I know there is danger ahead. It is no place for you."  
  
"Well….I suppose your right. Your obviously trying to do what's best for us."  
  
  
  
"Precisely." She pointed in the direction in which to go back to the Temple.  
  
"I'm staying." Said Robotnik.  
  
"This is for the better." She said.  
  
"I want to come too." Said Tails.  
  
Elexis let out a sigh. "Very well. I already told you I will not stop for any of you." She again began walking. Robotnik picked up Tails and carried him as he slept. Still the rain poured. Finally, she came to a halt. She sat on the ground.  
  
"Resting?" Asked Shadow.  
  
"Yes. But I am close to the Temple. I need my strength if I am to enter."  
  
The fledglings looked among each other.  
  
"Oh." Said Knuckles. They sat down as well. Robotnik flopping Tails onto the ground.  
  
"Elexis," Said Robotnik. "Please tell us why we are going here. What happened in that room?"  
  
She took in a deep breath.  
  
"It was Calypso."  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"Leave. Now. This is no place for you."  
  
"Not until you tell me."  
  
"NO. GO. There is danger coming." A trail of blood appeared behind them, which would guide their return.  
  
"Very well." Said Tails.  
  
They left, following the trail of blood Elexis had provided for them. Once a decent distance, Robotnik climbed a cliff and ran in Elexis' direction.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Yelled Knuckles.  
  
"You guys go. I'm going to find out just what's going on."  
  
"Whatever, you idiot." Said Rouge. They continued their way. Robotnik running along the edge of the cliff that accompanied one side of their journey there. He finally saw Elexis in the distance. She was sleeping on the saturated ground. It was still raining. He decided to wait for her to wake, rather than take the risk of sleeping and find her gone when he woke. He noticed that the blood trail disappeared as the others went back. No going back for him. He thought he would be alright despite the recent turn of events.  
  
  
  
"Why do you suppose Robotnik went back like that?" Asked Tails.  
  
"Because he's an idiot." Answered Rouge. She knew it was smarter to go back than stay. She seemed to be the only one that realized that they weren't exactly ready for fighting yet. "He has no idea what he's getting into."  
  
"You act like you know what's going on." Said Shadow.  
  
"I don't, but neither does he."  
  
"True."  
  
  
  
She woke. She sat up slowly and stretched. She almost instantly got back to her feet and started to walk. And, of course, Robotnik did as well.  
  
The day seemed uneventful since she woke until a large structure appeared over the horizon. It was dead. It was the most haunting sights Robotnik had seen. The structure had to be at least 50 feet high, and as gray as stone. Stone pillars held it up in front. A few windows with broken glass appeared in some of the walls. A large door of wood. Aside from its hideously grotesque appearance, there was not much else to the appearance of the Temple. A shudder ran threw Robotnik.  
  
The same feeling of dread that had overwhelmed him before did so again.  
  
Elexis opened the large door seemingly with no effort.  
  
How would he get in? He decided he wouldn't go in. But he would get very close.  
  
As she entered, he slid down the cliff and simply watched her conveniently threw the broken windows.  
  
  
  
They approached the city. It was still desolate, but there was something very strange about it.  
  
"Does anyone else feel that presence?" Said Knuckles.  
  
"Yes." The all replied.  
  
A flash.  
  
Suddenly, a male figure stood before them. Vampiric. Large, black wings, blue skin, black lips. He wore a robe of black and dark green. His hair was short and black, similar to Elexis'. He seemed to be just as tall as Elexis. He had a straight face. There was something unpleasant about his sudden appearance.  
  
"Who are you?! ANSWER ME!" Said Knuckles.  
  
"Where is Elexis?"  
  
"TELL ME WHO YOU ARE FIRST!" Knuckles demanded.  
  
"None of your business. I am only here to meet with Elexis."  
  
"What do you want with her?" Asked Rouge.  
  
"Still none of your business."  
  
  
  
  
  
Now what's this all about? You'll have to wait and find out! 


	14. Powerless

Chapter 14: Powerless  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know who is pulling the strings, but it no longer matters, because I'm cutting them." -Raziel, Soul Reaver 2  
  
  
  
  
  
The vampire stood there.  
  
"Where is Elexis?"  
  
"Tell me what you want, first." Said Rouge.  
  
"I already told you, it's none of your business. Now tell me, before I make sure you can never stand I my way again." He said.  
  
"One thing, first." Said Knuckles. "You have blue skin, are you as powerful as Elexis?"  
  
"Indeed I do. But, no. I am not as powerful as her. Since she was resurrected, she is probably three or four times more powerful than myself. Just tell me where she is."  
  
"Not yet." Said Tails.  
  
  
  
This was definitely the true Temple Elexis had been referring to. She was walking down the darkest of hallways. Only a few candles provided light. The hall seemed endless in it's depths. Robotnik continued to watch.  
  
Once she reached the end, an incredibly large, rectangular room appeared. Pillars held it up, and the ceiling was arched. It was marble, but it was hardly recognizable due to the age of the building. The room was well lit, strangely considering only a few candles were present. At one end, a large circle stood slightly above ground. It was flat in the sense that one walks on it, but its shape from above was circular.  
  
A throne. It was not elegant, but clearly it was a seat made for a dominant one. The material it was made from was not recognizable. Again, it was not elegant.  
  
Elexis approached it.  
  
"Stop hiding," she called. "Even you don't deserve a coward's death."  
  
Calypso appeared on the throne.  
  
"So here we are, little Elexis." She said.  
  
  
  
"My name is Amastad. That's all I will tell you."  
  
"Where did you come from?" Asked Tails.  
  
"I told you, I will not say. If you attempt to pry anymore, I will tear your powers from you."  
  
"Which means WHAT?" Said Shadow.  
  
"Do you wish to find out?"  
  
They stood silent for a few moments.  
  
"Now, tell me where Elexis is!" Demanded Amastad.  
  
Not exactly knowing the consequences, Knuckles foolishly spoke up.  
  
"I won't tell."  
  
"Very well." Said Amastad. He grabbed Knuckles and slashed his throat, then dropped him on the cold pavement. He reached into Knuckles' chest a pulled out his heart. He threw it. Knuckle returned to his echidna form. But he still lay silent. The fledglings stood quiet.  
  
"Anyone else?" Said Amastad.  
  
No one spoke.  
  
Silence.  
  
Knuckles was now very weak in his echidna form. His flesh weaker than that of the fledgling vampires'.  
  
"His mortal heart will be restored later, and he will live. However, the pain will be so heavy he will wish for death, but death will not come." Amastad said. "NOW. Before I do the same to you all, TELL ME WHERE ELEXIS IS."  
  
  
  
"Calypso, what are you planning?" Said Elexis.  
  
"Haha. Your only purpose here on this planet was to bring about the destruction of the humans. Your job is done, and time must move on. It is your turn to die, as death comes for all of us eventually."  
  
"That can't be true. You predicted yourself that I was to bring the new race about."  
  
"Yes, well, let's not forget who is the spinner of your fate. I've had a change of plans. I alone will replace you in your task."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The future is the inevitable product of the past, Elexis. When I bound you to the sword, you were to serve one purpose, and one purpose only: to kill the humans. Your time is expired."  
  
"How could you just rid yourself of your little prophecies like excrimit from a boot? So I was your little toy all along?"  
  
"Hmm…you must understand that you saved the planet from its ultimate destruction."  
  
"Shut up. YOU forced me to this when I never asked for it."  
  
"Such is fate."  
  
Dead silence for a few moments.  
  
  
  
"Still no tell, huh?" Said Amastad.  
  
They stood silent. Tails was about to speak up when Amastad went on the attack. He slashed them across their throats, in their chests, stomachs, and cut off limbs. The place where he stood was nothing more than a blood bath. His robe was covered as well. Knowing that they would most likely wake again. He left. The only thing he had to count on was hid own wisdom, guessing that Elexis was at the real Temple. He spread his dark wings and took flight.  
  
  
  
Robotnik could only watch as the two vampires faced off. What was he to make of all this? And what happened to the others in his absence?  
  
Elexis pummeled Calypso. Blood went flying everywhere, staining walls, the floor, and on Elexis. She pinned Calypso to the wall.  
  
"I will NOT submit to the will of ANYONE. You won't use me like a toy anymore."  
  
"Ah, but fate compels you. You WILL die." Calypso replied.  
  
"We all die eventually, but now is not my time."  
  
"Your little rebellion will be ephemeral."  
  
""I won't let you take me."  
  
"DESTINY compels you, not I."  
  
"Nice try, Calypso. You will not escape from me."  
  
Calypso shoved Elexis back.  
  
"Do you really think you can beat ME?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Haha….pitiful."  
  
Elexis went after her. Calypso grabbed her by the throat.  
  
  
  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER 14. Review! Review! Review! 


	15. Final Confrontation

Chapter 15: Final Confrontation  
  
  
  
"Do what you have to."-Mobious the Time Streamer, Soul Reaver 2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Knuckles' body twitched. The motion repeated itself several times before he rose.  
  
"I'm……an echidna again………Amastad……" A searing pain ran threw him. It would not cease. He wished he had stayed dead.  
  
Shortly after, Tails and the others began their return to life in their original forms.  
  
"What….I could have sworn…….." Said Tails, confused.  
  
"He took our gift." Said Shadow. "We're even weaker than we were as fledglings."  
  
Rouge looked around. "Damn. Then I suppose there's not much we can do to find Elexis."  
  
"Definitely not." Said Knuckles.  
  
"Now what?" Asked Tails.  
  
"I don't know…"  
  
  
  
"Let us not confront each other here. We will leave the Temple in ruins." Said Elexis. A burst of light emitted from her. Calypso, Robotnik, and herself were transported to the city where Shadow and the rest were.  
  
"ELEXIS!!!" Shouted Robotnik.  
  
"Don't do that….I've known you were there when I went in Temple, Robotnik." Said Elexis.  
  
Robotnik went over to greet the others.  
  
"What? What happened to you?" He said.  
  
"Some vampire named Amastad." Said Rouge. "He took our powers away. We refused to tell him where Elexis was!"  
  
"AMASTAD?!" Said Elexis.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Elexis put her hand on her head and sighed.  
  
"No." She murmured.  
  
Calypso smirked.  
  
"What? Who is Amastad?" Said Robotnik.  
  
"My most trusted servant." Said Calypso. "He found Elexis' soul so I could bound her."  
  
"How did he survive the extinction?" Asked Tails.  
  
Elexis ignored the comment and went for Calypso. She slashed her throat. But she did not die. Her wound quickly recovered. Calypso retaliated by kicking her about five feet. Elexis immediately stood back up, giving Calypso no time to explain Amastad. Elexis punched her harshly. Calypso fell back.  
  
Amastad returned.  
  
"So here I find you, Elexis. And you, my Lord." He said.  
  
"Anyway," Began Calypso. "Before I was so RUDELY interrupted, 7000 years ago, my gift of prophecy told me that a soul would come who would be unsinkable. A soul with powers and determination beyond any of us. Now, with the humans slaughtering our kind, I immediately seized that soul and created a weapon to wipe them out. See, with the destruction of humans, I would raise to complete power. Not that stupid conquer the world bullsh*t, but in a much more….realistic way. And now, little Elexis has expired, and she must return to where she came from. Of course, Amastad fetched the soul for me. The reason I did not do it was simply because the vampires wouldn't allow me to. They thought they couldn't afford to lose me as a prophet, so Amastad here took my place in retrieving the soul."  
  
Amastad approached Robotnik.  
  
"Your one of them, aren't you? You're no REAL vampire. You are a mere fledgling."  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE! ALL OF YOU!" Commanded Elexis.  
  
Robotnik turned and ran, along with the others. At that time, Amastad was ready to kill. And he almost succeeded, but Elexis had warned them only milliseconds ahead of time. They ran behind a building.  
  
"Amastad, don't go after them, they're not worth it." Said Calypso. "This one, however, is the REAL danger."  
  
"So…you can't face me by yourself? You must have one of you're lackeys help you?" Elexis said.  
  
The others peered around the corner of the building. They had to watch this most crucial battle.  
  
"Hmph. Very well. Amastad, stand aside. And if I should lose, be sure to submit yourself. Otherwise, she will kill you as well."  
  
Elexis got it started. She dove for Calypso and inflicted devastating wounds. Calypso was no weakling, so she actually managed to pick Elexis up and throw her down on the pavement.  
  
Elexis got back up and kicked Calypso in the stomach. She stood on it.  
  
"Submit." Elexis said.  
  
Calypso gave an evil grin. She raised her hand. Without Elexis summoning it, the blade that was attached to her appeared and began to pull away, toward Calypso.  
  
Calypso grabbed it.  
  
"NO!" Said Elexis, "What sorcery are you using? Stop this at once!"  
  
"Your time is up, Elexis."  
  
"No….never."  
  
Elexis pulled harshly away, barley succeeding. She stood straight as Calypso picked herself up.  
  
"I am the only one who knows how to kill you." Said Calypso.  
  
Elexis kept a defiant look upon her face.  
  
"I see why they called you the unsinkable soul. But now is the time to sink."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Shouted Elexis as she again attacked Calypso. This time, Elexis smashed her threw the wall of a building nearby.  
  
"I know you can do better than that." Said Calypso, getting to her feet.  
  
Elexis was furious. She could barley contain the rage. Her life had been a game to Calypso. A joke. She took Calypso by the throat and threw her to the ground, causing an indentation of about six feet in the ground.  
  
Elexis held the blade to her throat.  
  
"Go ahead," Said Calypso. "Do it."  
  
Elexis held the blade high in the air, and slammed it down threw Calypso's stomach as hard as she could. The blade actually went threw Calypso and into the ground.  
  
Blood.  
  
Calypso had a smirk on her face.  
  
In her dying moments, she reached for the blade, snatched it, and appeared to be trying to break it.  
  
"NO!" Said Elexis, furiously pulling away.  
  
"Heheh. DIE." Calypso said.  
  
She broke the blade in half. This was not easy, considering the blade could easily break a stone wall.  
  
This task accomplished, Calypso died.  
  
Elexis fell to the harsh pavement. Blood poured from her mouth, nose, eyes, ears, and stomach. She groaned in the agony. She fell into her own pool of blood.  
  
"MOTHER!!!!!!!!" Screamed Robotnik, running after her, the others not far behind, not even noticing the pool of blood their were walking in.  
  
"Don't die," He cried. "Don't leave me."  
  
She said nothing.  
  
They all bent down beside her, excluding Amastad, who simply walked toward them.  
  
"Damn you, Calypso." Uttered Shadow.  
  
"Amastad…" Said Knuckles. "DIE!" Knuckles tried to punch him. Amastad moved out of the way.  
  
"Need I remind you who just died? Elexis, the unsinkable soul, if she can overcome Calypso, she can overcome death."  
  
"You mean….she'll come back?" Asked Tails.  
  
"No guarantees. Calypso never told me anything encircling the events of Elexis' death."  
  
Robotnik cried. "F%$K! WAKE UP!" He pounded the ground.  
  
"Calm down," Said Amastad. "We must leave her body here, if there is any hope for her to be resurrected."  
  
"I can't leave." Said Robotnik.  
  
"You must."  
  
Amastad picked Robotnik up.  
  
"Now, go with your people. I return to the Temple."  
  
"But…Robotnik is still a vampire." Said Shadow, tears.  
  
"He is a fledgling. I carry no responsibility for him. Go."  
  
Amastad lifted his great, black wings and set off.  
  
Shadow and the others starred at Elexis.  
  
"Elexis…" Robotnik sighed. The rest of the part began to mourn.  
  
"Lets go." Said Knuckles.  
  
They slowly made their way back to Sonic's home.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the flicker of the wind…..Elexis' finger twitched………  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END.  
  
  
  
Yep. That's it. For real. However, I'm already flooded with ideas for a second book. Let me know. 


End file.
